MyHighSchoolYears :DISCONTINUED:
by Toejones
Summary: It was my second year of high school when I met him. We met in one of the most f&* ing unlikely places… Heh…and the most un-f&*%ing-likely thing happened…But I’ll explain that later. Let’s start from the beginning………//////////// Updated version on profile
1. Prologue

"Mom

"Mom. I don't fucking want to go to fucking boarding school" Hidan complained as his Mom literally drug him out of bed.

"TOO FUCKING BAD" his mother finished pulling her bleach-blonde son out of bed "I shouldn't have to drag my fifteen year old out of bed like a second grader, Hidan".

"Meh…" Hidan sat up and walked off to his closet, coming back out with his towel. "I'm gunna go fucking shower now" he mumbled.

"Don't use all of the Jashin-Damned hot water; your sister has to fucking shower too"

"Yah yah…what the hell ever" Hidan stomped off to the bathroom. He turned on the water and peered at his shirtless self in the mirror. He smiled half-heartedly at his reflection. "Good Morning, Gorgeous. You just get fucking sexier every day" he winked at himself and stepped into the shower.

The hot water felt good. It relieved the little stress he had been having about starting a new school today… It was even boarding school! Well…At least he wouldn't have to deal with his Jashin-Damned mother and sister all the time…living with two troublesome girls could really send you off the deep end.

He let almost all of the hot water run out before he began to actually wash himself. He got out and shook his short, almost-white-blonde hair out. He wrapped his towel around his waist and began to comb his hair back. He squeezed a huge glob of hair gel into it before combing it back into the slicked-back position, and then he walked out and into his room.

He got dressed quickly, then grabbed his pre-packed suitcases and drug them downstairs, making more banging noises than necessary. "WATCH THE FUCKING MARBLE" his mother warned loudly.

"MOM!!" his 13-year-old sister screamed "HIDAN USED ALL OF THE DAMN HOT WATER"

"HIDAN, I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE IT ALL!!" his mom chided.

Oh, yes. He would certainly enjoy his year away i_quite_/i a bit.


	2. Chapter One

"Mom

Chapter One:

Hidan awoke to sunlight streaming through his window. He began to sit up, only to realize he already was. He rubbed his stiff neck and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It took him only a moment more to realize he was on the plane to his new school. "Uhhgg" he groaned. He had also forgotten that he was got air sick i_really_/i easily.

"Hey, Kid" his neighbor addressed him "Um…You don't look so good". Hidan turned to look at the person speaking and his eyes widened ever so slightly. He'd immediately taken sleeping pills when he got on the plane (so that he would be able to sleep through the nausea) and hadn't had a good look at the person seated next to him yet.

His neighbor was tall and had particularly broad shoulders for his age, completed by a good build. He was very tan and had a mask covering his face. Piercing green eyes stared at him with –no, not sympathy— amusement and long, stringy black hair touched the boy's eyebrows.

The boy looked Hidan over thoughtfully. He laughed inwardly to himself as he took in the smaller boy's features; tall and very thin, albino-white hair, reddish-pink eyes (so the boy was albino…) and a very weak-looking frame. He was quite a girly boy as well; big eyes and smooth features just topped the skinny build.

"Well, maybe I'm not okay, asstard" Hidan mumbled.

"You certainly aren't glowing with health" the taller of the boy chuckled. Hidan shot an icy glare his way.

"I just don't handle flying very well" Hidan admitted through clenched teeth. The other nodded and extended his hand formally.

"My name is Kakuzu" he said stiffly.

"Hidan" Hidan mumbled.

"Nice to meet you, Hidan" Kakuzu nodded.

The plane ride dragged slowly by, Hidan getting greener every time they hit a bump. And every time Kakuzu would chuckle softly. "ATTENTION PASSANGERS" the pilot announced "Please fasten your seatbelts we're going to experience some extreme turbulence before we land". Hidan visibly paled. His face was now a nasty greenish-gray color. Kakuzu wasn't amused anymore. He scooted into the isle seat. Hidan gave him a questioning glare. "I don't want albino-puke on my new uniform" Kakuzu shrugged a little guiltily.

"DAMN" Hidan stretched as he got off the plane "I never would've thought I could make it a whole fucking plane ride without puking up a whole week's worth of meals!" he was grinning ecstatically at Kakuzu. Something caught in Hidan's peripheral line of sight and he wheeled around, his smile instantly growing. He waved to Kakuzu "Nice to get to know you and stuff fuckwad!" and he was gone.

"DEI-CHAN" Hidan called out to a tall blonde person. The blonde turned and smiled as Hidan approached. He grabbed the albino and swept him up into a crushing bear-hug. "I missed you!" Hidan grinned, all the air being crushed out of him.

"I forgot you were going to go to my school this year, un!" Deidara spun them around and set Hidan down.

"I forgot you went to Forest Hollow!" they both laughed, but Deidara's smile soon turned to a frown.

"I thought you couldn't fly 'Dan, un" Deidara looked his friend over worriedly.

"Yah…usually I can't, but I didn't throw-up this time!" Hidan grimaced "I still feel kind of sick, though"

"That's better than puking" Deidara laughed.

"H-hold that thought" Hidan sprinted off, leaving his luggage in Deidara's position. The blonde sighed and flipped his waist-length blonde hair behind his shoulders.

"Excuse me, Miss" a tan hand tapped Deidara on the back.

Deidara smiled flirtatiously "I'm actually a boy, un" Dei turned and came face-to-face with Kakuzu, who had a light blush across his nose and cheekbones.

"S-sorry!" Kakuzu smiled apologetically. Deidara waved his hand, signaling that it wasn't a problem. "So…You know Hidan right?" Kakuzu asked Deidara.

Deidara nodded "We've been best friends for, like, ever, un." Deidara turned his head towards the bathroom. Kakuzu nodded.

"He seems to have a cussing problem" just as Kakuzu said those words they heard Hidan cuss loudly as he stumbled out of the restroom, wiping his mouth.

"Oh, hey fuckwad" Hidan mumbled, nodding towards Kakuzu. "Hey, Albino" Kakuzu answered with a nickname of his own. Hidan glared. Kakuzu just laughed and waved as he walked away.

"What were you guys talking about?" Hidan asked.

"He seemed like he wanted to know more about you, un" Deidara put a finger on his cheek "And he also pointed out that you had a 'cussing problem', un" Deidara giggled.

"Obviously he knows nothing about me, then" Hidan pointed it out as if it was the discovery of the century.

"Well, that's understandable, seeing as you guys just met" Deidara winked at Hidan, who turned pink at his stupidity. Hidan looked at his watch (which happened to be mickey mouse-shaped) and his eyes widened. "DEI! We're gunna be late for orientation is we don't grab a taxi NOW" and drug a startled Deidara off.

i_ …..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—in their dorm room :….. __/_i

"Dei…PLEASE, please, please tell me you aren't really going to wear that to school!" Hidan shook Deidara by his shoulders.

"No, 'Dan, un!" Deidara smirked "No matter how surprised I am that you didn't cuss and said please…I'm still wearing it" Hidan's face fell.

"Your fault if something fucked-up happens" Hidan shook his head as if in remorse and started walking to orientation.

"WELCOME STUDENTS" the headmaster boomed "LETS BEGIN WITH THE RULES".

"Dei-Chan, where are you…" Hidan mumbled. He had gotten to orientation without Deidara somehow, and it was worrying him.

"First and foremost…" the headmaster began "Your uniforms aren't to be tampered with. No rolling up skirts or shirts, fishnet, high heels, chains, spikes, etc. Hidan's eyes widened as the hall's doors swung open to reveal Deidara…who had broken every single rule the headmaster had just stated.

He walked in a uniform, yes. But a girls' uniform. The hem was rolled up, his shirt tied to reveal his midriff, chains decorating his waist. He even had on 4-inch heels with fishnet stockings. The headmaster fumed "Miss, go put on your uniform properly. Five demerits. Always be punctual, five more" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, un" he said. His planned entrance was just getting steadily more dramatic.

"Five more. Speak to teachers with respect" Deidara sighed.

"Yes, SIR, un"

Hidan was holding back hysterics as Deidara walked away. He came back in a boys' uniform, his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. "Five demerits for being late, young man" the headmaster mumbled. Dinner had begun and he was reading a book. Deidara nodded "Yes, sir, un" and went to take his seat.

""Dan, un?" Deidara asked. Hidan nodded, still stuffing his face. "I think this year's gunna be real fun. I'm going to be two people" Deidara grabbed a slice of bread and munched thoughtfully "The perfect student. And the worst" Deidara and Hidan laughed together for a moment, replaying the earlier scene over and over in their head.

.


	3. Chapter Two

"Mom

Chapter Two:

Laughter rang out throughout the usually quiet hallways of Forest hollow Preparatory School. Girls' screams were also heard as two boys went careening down the hall. The source of the laughter happened to be these two boys. The taller boy with dark blueish hair (and lighter blue skin to match) motioned for a high-five from the shorter, redheaded, and more stoic of the two. The shorter slapped the hand away "Juvenile" he hissed. The other boy gave the shortie a skeptic look before the redhead in question's lips began trembling and more laughter filled the halls.

"THAT WAS GREAT, KISAME" the redhead practically screamed, laughing so hard tears were rolling out of his brown eyes and down his pale cheeks. Kisame reached out for a high-five again, this time receiving what he wished.

"Oh, man Sasori!" Kisame laughed "You really got 'um!". The pale, short boy nodded

"But you so totally helped, Kisame! You know, that thing with they 'Hey, sexy'!!" Sasori began to laugh harder.

"BOYS" a teacher yelled down the hall. Her shrill voice stopped the laughter of the boys, and all of the quiet chatter that filled the classrooms to boot "WHAT, may I ask, WERE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' DORMS?!" Both boys visibly paled.

"Well" Sasori started, turning on his irresistible charm. As soon as the student heard it was 'Akasuna' that was in trouble (again) heads began to poke out of classroom doors, the teacher's demands of 'Get back in here' being ignored. "We were simply trying to stop another boy that went into the dorms. He drug us in" Sasori's smooth talking almost always got them out of these situations.

"Then why" the teacher pursed her lips "Were you laughing?"

Sasori smiled his alluring smile "Mr. Hoshigaki, here gave him the trashing that was needed on such an occasion. The young delinquent wont be bothering all those pretty young ladies any longer. Why do you ask? Were you there in with them, Ms. Shizune?" Sasori's advanced vocabulary rolled off of his tongue smoothly. If anyone else tried to speak as smoothly, they would surly fail.

Ms. Shizune blushed "Are you trying to smooth talk me, Mr. Akasuna?" she asked, still pink in the face.

"No, I truly thought I saw your beautiful face among the others, Ms. Shizune" Sasori leaned forward in a slight bow "I beg your pardon…if I seem rude"

"J-just don't let m-me see you anywhere around th-there again, Mr. Akas-suna" Shizune turned and stalked off to hide her red face, her heels clacking along the floor.

Sasori smirked as she walked away "Easy as pie" he turned to Kisame and all of the heads popped back into their classrooms. They began to walk away "Although I'm not into girls, I love to sneak up on them in their dorms. Wanna try again?"

"Sure, 'Sori" Kisame answered. And then the two boys broke off at a run, racing into the girls dorms to antagonize the young women for the second time that day.

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—one week later--the assembly hall :.. __/_i

The headmaster stood scowling at the majority of the school. Soemone had blown up a classroom with acolorfull array of fireworks. "SO?" he asked "Anyone gunna fess up?" a few students rolled their eyes, a few began to mock him. "NO ONE?!" the headmaster sighed.

A student raised their hand "Yes, Pein?" he asked.

The ginger haired boy stood up "Headmaster Griffin" he began.

"Please call me Mr. Peter" the headmaster corrected the silver-eyed boy.

"Yes, sir. I saw a few boys with fireworks this morning. I didn't know them" and the boy sat down.

"No, no, Pein. Stand up. Tell me, then. What did these boys look like?"

Pein flushed. Attention wasn't his thing. "Sir, one was very skinny, and had long black hair and one was taller, with short black hair. I caught a flash of orange and red on their faces, nothing else" once again, Pein was seated.

The headmaster nodded. I'll be looking for these boys"

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—the same time—the boys' bathroom :.. __/_i

"So, Kakuzu?" Hidan muttered, sticking an unlit cigarette in his mouth "How's fuckin' life been treating ya?" Hidan and Kakuzu were slowly becoming friends, and often skipped class to take a smoke and talk about life in general. Kakuzu shrugged and took a long drag on his own cigarette.

"Been fine I guess. But I have quite low life standards" Kakuzu chuckled his mocking little chuckle and Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Well, dumbass. Could you and your low standards give me a light?" Hidan leaned forward, cigarette still in his mouth. Kakuzu smiled.

"Sure, fuckwad" he flicked his lighter on and held it a centimeter away from Hidan's cigarette.

"Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitiiiiiingggggggggg" Hidan sang, wiggling his cigarette. Kakuzu sighed and the lighter suddenly lurched forward. The albino let out a yelp as Kakuzu let the flame lightly lick Hidan's nose.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK WAS THAT FUCKING FOR YOU FUCKING DUMBASS?!" Hidan yelled, rubbing his nose. Kakuzu looked disgustedly at Hidan. He'd never heard so many fucks in one sentence.

"Pht. You and your despicable mouth. I should sew it up" Kakuzu scoffed. Hidan just rolled his eyes. About three minutes of silence later, Hidan spoke:

"Well, can I have a light now?" Kakuzu growled and threw his briefcase at Hidan. Hidan ducked and it hit the mirror. Hidan stuck his tongue out "NYAH NYAH! CAN'Y HIIIIIIIT MEEEEE" he teased. Kakuzu isn't prominent for his long temper…therefore he lost it quite easily. When he did, since he was such a hulking guy and all, you should really watch out. And plus…well, this iwas/i Hidan…

"I'll show you 'can't catch'" Kakuzu snarled, hurling himself at Hidan, fists ready. Hidan dodged like an expert, catching Kakuzu's foot before it could hit him in the face. Kakuzu tugged his foot out of Hidan's grasp, punching him in the face. Hidan frowned. He was getting angry now, too. His nose started to bleed, and (of course) he cursed, latching onto kakuzu's back, choking him from behind.

Kakuzu was quick to dislodge his new back-buddy and threw him against the sinks with a sickening 'ibCRACK/b/i'. He expected Hidan to go down, but the Jashinist just hurled himself back at his opponent. Kakuzu dodged Hidan's reckless blow and grabbed his neck when he turned. Hidan didn't even look fazed. Kakuzu snarled and held Hidan up about to feet in the air by his neck. Hidan started to claw for air, his fingernails digging into Kakuzu'sflesh. After about three seconds Hidan let go and sighed, examining his fingernails at leasure. "So…" he started, looking Kakuzu directly in the eye. Kakuzu was quite shocked that the lack of oxygen wasn't bugging Hidan. He tightened his hold on the younger boy. Hidan winced "So…" he began to speak again.

"Don't. Say. Another. Word" Kakuzu hissed between clenched teeth. Hidan smiled.

"Dumbass"

.


	4. Chapter Three

"Mom

Chapter Three

Kakuzu snarled and punched Hidan in the face. As Kakuzu took his hand away Hidan sighed. He put three fingers tenderly upon his nose "I think you fucking broke it, Kakuzu" Hidan's voice wasn't angry, just a little agitated.

Kakuzu was awed. He turned the dumbfounded look on his face into determination as he thought to himself iI'm going to find out how to hurt this kid if it takes all day/i. "Hidan" Kakuzu spoke.

"What, dumbass" Hidan replied, trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his nose, still being held up a foot in the air.

"Let's take this outside"

"Haha, like I have a fucking choice. You're holding me a foot off the ground, bastard" Kakuzu noted this and shifted Hidan so he was carrying him bridal style. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN YOU DAMN BASTARD!! JASHIN SAMA WILL SMITE YOU!!" Hidan kicked and struggled to no avail.

"Who's 'Jashin-Sama'?" Kakuzu asked. Uh-oh. b**Bad**/b move.

Hidan tuned red from anger and started to scream "JASHIN SAMA IS THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! HE WILL KILL YOU FOR SUCH AN INSULT! YOU HEATHAN BASTARD, YOU WILL GO TO HELL FOR THAT!! JASHIN SAMA WILL--" Hidan was cut of by Kakuzu dropping him (more like throwing him) onto the ground. "Thank you" Hidan brushed his pants off "BUT JASHIN SAMA WILL STILL--" he was cut off again.

"That was so I could do this" Kakuzu leaned forward and pressed a piece of ductape over Hidan's mouth, picking him back up. With Hidan's arms and body secure under Kakuzu's powerful grip, they set off to the outside.

As Kakuzu thought, a teacher stopped them in the hallway. "What's wrong with him?" the teacher asked, leaning over Hidan (who had been ordered to shut the hell up and stay still).

"He tripped and fell on his face, Ms. Shizune" Kakuzu looked down at Hidan with fake pity "And the poor guy broke his nose. I'm taking him to the nurse" the teacher gave him one last suspicious look before going on her way.

"MUFFERRRGGGUUGGGG" Hidan yelled through the ductape.

"Sorry, Hidan... I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat yourself?" Kakuzu mocked his captive.

"Hey Kakuzu!!" a kid yelled from down the hall "What did you do to the guy?" the girl strode up to him, looking over Hidan. "Ah. You broke his nose, didn't you? You're also going to go outside to finish the fight" she peered closer into Kakuzu's face "And you're agitated because somehow you can't hurt him…Right?" Kakuzu sighed.

"Right on the mark as always, Konan-Chan" Kakuzu smiled, embarrassed.

"Hoos diff biiiifffff, duuhhnnasss? Hidan asked, his voice muffled by the tape. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and motioned that it was okay to take the tape off now, then dropped Hidan. Hidan tore the ductape off, not even flinching "Who's this bitch, dumbass". Konan smiled a little and corrected Hidan.

"I'm not a bitch, and you should know better than to use such words" She grabbed his collar "And I suggest you don't try calling me that again".

Hidan smirked "Bitch". Kakuzu stared. What was _iwith/_i that kid?!

Konan started to laugh, her bright blue hair flailing as she shook "Man, kid, you're something else! No wonder Kakuzu wants to kick your ass!" Konan gave Kakuzu a friendly little hug and waltzed off, still laughing. Hidan stared after her.

"FUCKING BE THAT WAY" he yelled. Kakuzu smirked, picking Hidan back up. "Wow, dumbass. You must really fucking like carrying me!" despite his confidant tone Hidan was pink in the face.

Kakuzu was still looking ahead, so he didn't notice the blushing Hidan "Just shut up" he mumbled. They finally reached a door and Kakuzu threw Hidan out of it. "Now then, where were we?" he asked as he punched Hidan in the face again, only to have Hidan yawn in his. "WHAT'S WITH YOU?" Kakuzu yelled.

Kakuzu proceeded to beat the crap out of Hidan. Hidan appeared to be bored the entire time, even with a broken nose and many bruises. Finally Kakuzu gave up "Okay, I'll bite!" Why the hell aren't you in any pain whatsoever?"

"Well, you see dumbass, it's like this. I have whatever that 'disease' where you don't feel any pain, even when you've got a ten foot pole through your skull. It's actually kind of great until you don't even realize your hurt until you pass out from blood loss…that can end up disastrous…"

"I see…" Kakuzu rubbed his chin "Then why'd you yelp when I lit your nose of fire?"

Hidan laughed "It surprised me. Kind of like when someone tickled you. I was mad cause I just have anger issues"

"Well, that's totally obvious. So I could have given you a concussion, and you wouldn't know it?"

"Yup" Hidan nodded "Well… until I threw up and passed out that is. Which I haven't" Hidan shrugged and cracked his neck "I'm gunna be friggen stiff tomorrow thank to you, though"

Kakuzu laughed. He shook his head "What will I do with you, 'Dan" Hidan smirked and looked away from Kakuzu, then his face fell.

"What'd you just call me?" Hidan had to double take.

"..'Dan"

"Don't think you can be acting all friendly with me. You're on my hit list!" Hidan quickly covered his mouth.

Kakuzu raised a brow "Hit-List? Is this a serious one? Or are you just a crazy kid who hides in his room, wanting to kill people?"

"F-figure it out on your own, Dumbass!" Hidan stumbled up onto his feet, and then fell over. Kakuzu started.

"Hey…Hidan? Are you okay?" Kakuzu walked up and shook the silver-haired student gently. No response. "Hidan?!" Kakuzu shook his 'friend' harder.

Hidan rolled over "What?" he asked sleepily.

"What was that about?" the masked boy was leaning over the rose-eyed other. Kakuzu watched as Hidan steadily turned pink…then magenta…then red. Hidan stumbled up yet again.

"I-I'm fine" he stammered, turning on his heel and making for the door.

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—Mr. Ibiki's Remedial Algebra Class :.. __/_i

_iu__Proportions__/u_

_a/bc/d b≠0 d≠0_

_Cross products properly_

_If a/b c/d then ad bc_

_Also called means/extremes_

_1) 50/20 x/16 20x 800_

_Divide by 20_

_ANSWER: x_

/i Deidara stared blankly at his unfinished notes. They were covering seventh grade proportions…he did these in SEVENTH GRADE. He didn't need to do them again. But when he told Mr. Morino about this he laughed and replied "Well, Iwa. Can I give you a test on this and have you passing it?" Deidara couldn't. That's why he was in remedial.

He looked next to him at Hidan, who appeared to be falling asleep. "'Dan, un?" Deidara asked, nudging Hidan. Hidan made no move to reply so Deidara tried again "Hidan, un!" and nudged him in the side sharply with his elbow. Hidan still didn't stir.

Deidara sighed in annoyance "Be that way, then, 'Dan, un!" Suddenly a boy came in the room. Deidara blushed. Sorry. Correction: The hottest boy Deidara had ever seen waltzed into the room, his hair (a beautiful shade of red) bouncing lightly, his slim frame moving so elegant and gracefully, his brilliant ash-rose eyes full of…horrible, ugly boredom and some harsh misery…deep down a pot of anger ready to explode……... Well, now. That certainly ruined the moment. Deidara watched as Ibiki-Sensei stopped the lesson to tend to the boy's needs.

"Hello, Sir" the boy began "I'm Sasori Akasuna from the newspaper club. I've come to do an article on remedial classes. I just need to see what it's like here. No lessons, I just need to observe. No need to give me assignments at all" Sasori repeated himself, but did so with smooth speech. He didn't sound repetitive at all, just gorgeous. Deidara blushed deeper as Sasori was sent to sit next to him.

Deidara tried hard to ignore him, he really did. But it got too difficult when the boy began to steal looks at Deidara un-working figure. "Aren't you going to do your work?" Sasori asked. Deidara shook his head, not trusting himself to speak in Sasori's presence. "The answer is 40, by the way" Sasori mumbled.

After that, the two boys hitched it off. Deidara was mostly happy to spend time with such a striking person, but Sasori was trying to help a kid out with math. They began to chat about other things, school, teachers, family, and mostly art. Sasori made beautiful puppets and marionettes, wooden carvings and engravings. Deidara loved to make beautiful clay sculptures, mostly animals, also fireworks and bombs, exploding his clay figures to do so some of the time.

They had a huge (but quiet) argument on the subject of art being eternal or fleeting. To the onlooker, it may have seemed that Sasori won by the confident look on his face, but in reality neither won because: sooner than they thought possible, class was over. "Nice meeting you Sasori, un!" Deidara waved as he ran towards the art room.

"Seeya, Brat" Sasori waved half-heartedly. He had taken to calling Deidara 'Brat' after the many times he pouted and acted altogether childish. He was quickly intercepted by Kisame.

"So, how'd your interview go, 'Sori?" the blue-skinned teenager asked. Sasori shrugged:

"Fine I guess. I made a new friend. He looks like a girl" Sasori covered his mouth to giggle (a girly habit he had).

"I wouldn't be talking about other people being girly" Kisame chuckled and then mimicked Sasori's light, tinkling giggle. Sasori scowled and pushed Kisame over into a trashcan

"Bastard".


	5. Chapter Four

"Mom

Chapter Four:

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—the east wing roof :.. __/_i

There he stood, the king of the world. Nothing could hold him back. He looked around the school's curtlilage, smiling to himself. The heteroclitic boy sighed as he sat down on the cool roof tiles. A sudden gust of wind caused him to shiver, his hair whipping and flailing freely in the wind. He sighed as he enjoyed the wind. He didn't like anything in the world as much as wind.

The wind was free and uncontrollable…..so… autonomous!! He fingered the necklace he constantly wore, letting out a bitter laugh.

Oh…how he wished he could join the wind. His life wasn't exactly great…he could join the wind easily…He stood and walked to the edge of the school's roof. All it would take was one step…

Just as the teenager put one foot off the edge he heard a i_BANG_/i as the door to the roof swung open. "Damn door" he heard the person mumble, a boy about his age if he wasn't mistaken.

"Who's there!?" the suicidal boy wheeled around, his long, dark, black hair swirling around him.

The other occupant of the roof seemed startled "I didn't know anyone else came up here..."

"I could say the same…Who are you?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki, you?"

"My name is of no concern to you" the raven-haired boy's voice was clearly angry, but his face stayed calm and unemotional. His silky, interfluent strands of hair and burning sable eyes told Kisame he should leave it at that.

"So, do you come here often?" Kisame asked, seating himself on the edge of the roof, trying to break the awkward silence.

The boy equivocated "I come here…"

Kisame nodded, clearly unamused by the boy's poker-face "I see, then"

"Yes, I'm sure you do see quite well" the boy said mysteriously, a bitter edge to his voice.

"Dude, could you please tell me your name?" Kisame was getting impatient and fidgety.

"If you insist, my name is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha" Kisame smiled triumphantly

"Nice to meet you Uchiha Itachi"

"Now we've met. Now will you kindly abscond from this area of the roof? You interrupted important matters I have to attend to"

"You mean your suicide attempt?" Kisame laughed lightly.

Itachi scowled, a gust of wind blowing his hair around his face "I wouldn't call it such an obscenely sordid name as suicide. Now then, I'd like to be unpaired from you if you DON'T MIND."

"God, your vocabulary is stunningly advanced"

"Thank you. Now then would you PEASE LEAVE" Itachi seemed desperate.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm positive you aren't going to kill yourself" Kisame smiled, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"I have other ways of getting rid of you" Itachi hissed, storming over to the door.

"And those would be?" Kisame was directly behind Itachi.

"Reporting you"

"You're forgetting, my friend. I could do the same. Do you really want the counselor on your case? Or would you rather have me?"

Itachi seemed to explode silently…and stoically "What. Ever." He growled between gritted teeth. Kisame smiled and followed Itachi out the door.

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—dorm room 337 :.. __/_i

"'Dan, un" a voice swam in his head, making it throb. He rolled onto his side. He felt awful and stiff. "Hidan, wake up, un!" Deidara called one more time before taking hold of the Jashinist's foot and dragging him out of bed. Landing on his face and being yelled at before he was up were the stoichiometric ingredients for a pissed off Hidan.

Hidan exploded in Deidara's face "GODAMNIT DEIDARA IT'S THE FIRST SATURDAY I'VE HAD IN FUCKING EVER AND, JASHIN DAMN IT!! I WANNA SLEEP IN!!" Hidan stumbled in his blankets and fell face first into a bowl of water…on the floor… "What the hell's this doing here?" Hidan asked, his moodiness gone from the wake-up call.

"Well…that's half the reason I woke you up…" Deidara bit his lip cutely.

"Give me the worse of the halves first" Hidan mumbled, trying to massage the headache out of his skull.

"First off" Deidara began, smiling ecstatically "We have a new best friend!" he reached into a box behind him and brought out the cutest kitten Hidan had iever/i seen. It had all white fur and bright, electric green eyes.

Hidan's mood lightened all the way up "Oh. My. Gosh!" he took the kitten "What'd you name it?"

"I figured I'd let you since I got to pick it"

"Picked it? Where?" Hidan gave Deidara a quizzical look.

"Well…one kid's cat had kittens and…well he couldn't keep them all" Deidara bit his lip again "I knew we could only have one…So I picked her!"

Hidan thought about the name "Thanks Dei. I'm gunna name her….hmmm…How about Jashina?"

Deidara shook his head "Too…um…religious…and stupid" Deidara mumbled the last part.

"Tina? Sakura? Kiwi?"

"Too weird…too icky…just right!" Deidara squealed "Kiwi it is!"

"Okay then" Hidan nuzzled Kiwi's nose "So…what's the other bit of news?"

"Dorm space is a little tight… so we have a new roommate!" Hidan's face fell

"Aw…shit" he muttered, increasing the tempo of his head-massage "What lucky bastard gets to sleep in the same room as this godly being and his best friend?" Hidan was being serious. Kakuzu walked in the door.

"Oh…Jashin, ib_**Hell**_/b_ no_/i" Hidan's jaw dropped.

"Hey roomie" Kakuzu smirked.

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—10:00 PM--Dorm room 337 :.. __/_i

"Hidan, UN!" Deidara squealed as he came careening into their dorm room in his slut-clothes. He quickly changed out of them and walked over to Hidan.

Hidan stared "What d'ya mean?"

"Today's the first Saturday of the school year…in TENTH GRADE" Deidara was now wearing a mesh shirt that showed his bellybutton (newly pierced over the summer) and low-cut, black skinny jeans.

Hidan blinked like a deer in the headlights "And that meeeeaaaans?"

"It means we have to go drinking" Deidara grinned. They had been planning this since seventh grade.

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—5:34 AM--dorm room 542 :.. __/_i

Deidara came in giggling like mad, supported by Sasori who ilooked/i completely sober. The constant outflowing drabble of words bubbling out of Deidara's mouth were starting to annoy him. "Shut up, brat" Sasori slurred.

i_ ..: At The Corkscrew Bar and Brewery—10:47 PM :.. __/_i

_iDeidara and Hidan walked into the umbrageous bar, the strong aroma of alcohol hitting their noses, making Hidan (who—as we all know—has a weak stomach) gag. Deidara slapped him on the back "Don't be such a pansy"_

"_Dei, I'm going to throw-the-fuck-up before I even fucking drink anything"_

"_No you won't!" Deidara encouraged "Now then…" he sat down at the bar, gesturing for Hidan to follow "What's a strong drink you know of?"_

_Hidan thought "My mom says that tequila is super strong stuff…I think…" Deidara nodded and ordered two (apparently they came in shots) shots of tequila using fake IDs he had somehow acquired. _

"_Drink up, 'Dan, un!" Deidara smiled, not even touching his._

"_NUH-fuckin'-UH! You go first!"_

"_NO, YOU UN"_

"_YOU!!"_

"_YOU, un!!"_

"_YOU!!"_

"_Why don't we just go at the same time?"_

"_Good with me"_

_Both boys positioned their lips at the rim of their glasses. Deidara held up on finger, then two………………… and finally three. Both shots were drowned in one gulp, leaving both boys spluttering. "H-holy…" Deidara coughed_

"_You better say 'Jashin', Deidara" Hidan choked through his coughing fit. Both boys stared at each other for a moment after their fits were over. Deidara suddenly turned and ordered two more._ /i

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—5:30 AM--dorm room 337 :.. __/_i

"Steady, steady, Hidan, STEADY!! WHOA!…Awww God damn it!! You broke the lamp!" Kakuzu cautioned, then yelled, then cursed.

"Its J-jashin damn it, damn it" Hidan said, slurring every word. The taller of the two sighed, supporting his drunken roomie as he hauled him onto his own bed. "Myyyyyyyyy heeeeeaaaaad hurrttttssssss, 'Kuuuuuzuuuuuu" Hidan whined, flopping down onto his pillows, holding his head. Hidan wiped his bloody lip off, licking the blood off of the back of his hand.

"You can't feel pain, Hidan"

"Can toooo" the blonde drawled, grabbing his stereo remote. He pressed the ion/i button and Riot by three Day's Grace began to blare. Hidan immediately shut up (much to Kakuzu's pleasure) and sunk down into his many pillows that were piled on his bed. The music had a demulcent effect on his (nonexistent) headache, numbing the pain that wasn't really there.

_i__ ..: At The Corkscrew Bar and Brewery—11:00 PM :.. _

"_Deidara how many is it now?" Hidan asked, slamming a shot glass onto the counter._

"_Hahahaha!!" Deidara laughed "You're HILARIOUS, un!" Hidan shot Deidara a disturbed glance before ordering two more (these happened to be their seventh). _

"_Let's fucking let these be our damn last…we can fucking dance or….drink something the hell else" Hidan mumbled the last bit._

"_WOO!" Deidara yelled, drowning his seventh shot. Hidan sipped at the small amount of liquid, feeling a little nauseous. But…this was to be expected…right? He never knew Deidara would be such a lightweight, though…He thought he'd crack first, for sure. /iHAHA! Victory for me!!i He thought, ordering a beer, not caring how much this was costing them. /i_

i_ ..: At The Corkscrew Bar and Brewery—12:48 AM :.. _

_Hidan was pretty wasted at this point. He had his head in his arms and was thinking about how he could get a ferret to dance…when a new band came up. Hidan blinked his bleary eyes when he saw the band of third-years and seniors. He realized who was playing the bass and grinned. He'd have to go see his good buddy later…_

i_ ..: At The Corkscrew Bar and Brewery—01:33 AM :.. _

"_Hey Kuuuuuhhhhhhhkoooozoooooo" Hidan slapped (who he thought was) Kakuzu on the back, still grinning. The senior (who happened to play with Kakuzu in the band) grabbed Hidan by the collar_

"_Did you just hit me, punk?"_

"_I'm not a punk…" Hidan pouted like a child._

"_What're you doing here, kid? You're underage"_

"_NUH UH!" Hidan shook his head vigorously._

"_Kid, get outta here 'for ya get hurt"_

"_Sorry" Hidan grinned like a madman "Dats nutta possss-ihhh-bill-ihhh-teeeee" Hidan sang_

"_You think you're superman, or something?"_

"_No, if I was superman ferrets would dance fer me"_

"_Hidan?!" it was Kakuzu's voice._

"_GASP!!" Hidan actually said 'GASP' "ITS KOOOZOOO" he waved._

"_Oh, God" Kakuzu muttered, holding his head "What did you drink, and how many?"_

"_I came with Deidara. Ask hiiimmmmm. I have nooo clue…" Kakuzu dragged Hidan off_

"_Sorry Dude" Kakuzu nodded to his band-buddy. The guy shrugged_

"_Good luck with the punk-ass" Hidan's ear twitched._

"_What'd yooo just call me, bastard?"_

"_Punk-ass"_

"_I DUN A—PRI—SHEEE—ATE THAT COMMENT YOU BASTARD" the senior came up to Hidan, Kakuzu praying to God that his friend wouldn't kill Hidan. bWHAM/b well…nevermind_


	6. Chapter Five

"Mom

Chapter Five:

i_ ..: At The Corkscrew Bar and Brewery—01:36 AM :.. /i_

i_Hidan went flying into the far wall, a cough escaping his lips. He slid slowly down the wall, hands clawing at the wallpaper, trying to keep his body up. Another cough came from Hidan, then a laugh. "That didn't even hurt a frikken little!!" he slurred it, but the bitterness was still there._

"_Really?" the senior asked, rolling up his right sleeve "Want me to make it hurt?"_

"_If you fuckin' can" Hidan meant no wrong… the senior plowed his fist into Hidan's stomach, earning a giggle from Hidan. This just angered him more. The senior punched Hidan in the mouth. Blood started to trickle from Hidan's upturned lip. He was still smirking._

"_C'mon!" Hidan still slurred his words "Make it hurt" The senior bashed the silver-haired student into the floor, his head giving a sickening crack. Hidan looked dazed, but otherwise unharmed. Kakuzu quickly intervened: _

"_Okay, okay! Enough you two!" Kakuzu yelled, a hand on his friend's chest, a hand hovering above Hidan's face "God" Kakuzu muttered "You guys are like bloody animals…" he hoisted Hidan up, the shorter of the two sagging heavily._

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—5:45 AM--Dorm Room 337 :.. /i_

"Kakuzu" Hidan murmured, turning down the music.

"What, Hidan?" Kakuzu looked up from studying.

"I'm never…ever HICCUP going drinking again…"

"You'll feel even more strongly about that in the morning" Hidan just groaned in reply, covering his head with a pillow. Kakuzu smirked…then frowned. i_What drove those crazy people to start drinking…and where the hell is Deidara…? /_iKakuzu thought.

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—5:56 AM—Dorm Room 542 :.. /i_

"Sasori-Dannaaaa, unnnn" Deidara groaned, rolling over in bed.

"What is it this time, brat?" Sasori asked, still sounding drunk.

"HELL-OOOOO" Deidara sang, getting out of bed and crawling over to Sasori's. He had been permitted to sleep over because Sasori's dorm was closest and his roommate was away.

"Braaaattt…go back to HICCUP bed" Sasori hiccupped.

"DUN WANNA" Deidara crawled into Sasori's bed and burrowed deep into the covers…

i_ ..: At The Corkscrew Bar and Brewery—12:02 AM :.. /i_

i _"HICCUP" Sasori leaned heavily against the bar, completely intoxicated. He looked around with a hazy eye, only to spot a certain blonde drinking with a certain albino._

"_Sups" Sasori sauntered over to Deidara and his wasted friend._

"_DANNA, un!" Deidara threw his arms around his newest friend._

"_Nupnupnoooope. Not Donna. I'm Sasori!"_

"_Danna means Mastah in Japanese" Deidara explained, drowning more beer._

"_Master? Master of wut?" Sasori asked._

"_PUPPETS" Deidara burst out laughing…Sasori joining about thirty seconds late._

"_Or…" Deidara smiled like a slut "It could mean something else…"_

"_OH JASHIN" Hidan (just ((heavily)) buzzed at this point) shouted "Deidara… that was fucking disgusting!"_

"_LOL, DAN" Deidara cackled, Sasori joined in on time this go around._

"_But seriously" Sasori chuckled drunkenly "What other way is it HICCUP used?"_

"_Master…in bed, un" Deidara leaned up to whisper in Sasori's ear._

_Sasori blushed vibrantly. "Take him home…" Hidan demanded. Sasori grabbed Deidara and careened out of the bar. He stepped out onto the street, almost getting hit by a car in the process._

"_WATTCHIT" Deidara yelled, shaking his fist. Sasori ventured out onto the street again, being more careful. Deidara followed, and then suddenly pushed Sasori into the wall._

"_Deidara…?" Sasori squeaked_

"_Danna…?" Deidara hissed in Sasori's ear._

"_What're you…" Sasori was cut off with a kiss/i_

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—8:56 AM—Dorm Room 542 :.. /i_

Sasori woke up and all he saw was yellow…no…it was blonde…blonde hair… "What the…hellz?" his words came out garbled…and then he realized…iOH SHIT!/i He sprang out of bed, checking to make sure he still had all his clothing on…he did iPHEW…/iHe even had on his shoes. He sighed again…then realized something was wrong…his guts felt like they were going through a washing machine…

He quickly paled and ran into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later, only to find Deidara up. "Sasori, un?" Deidara rubbed his eyes…then he blushed "Hi…S-Sasori" he stuttered again.

"Dei…" Sasori addressed his friend, wiping his mouth.

"Um…yah…u-un…"

"Yup"

"Are you nauseous too, un?" Deidara suddenly asked.

"Yah…You've never had a hangover before have you, Dei?"

"No, un…Why do you ask?" Sasori smiled deviously.

"Why don't we go down to breakfast?"

"SURE!" Deidara's face brightened and he headed down to breakfast with Sasori.

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—9:02 AM—Dorm Room 337 :.. /i_

Hidan rolled over, a numb sensation filling his head. He rubbed it, and didn't feel a thing. He sat up, wondering what the hell was wrong with his head. "DEIDARA" he called…no answer "DEIDARA?" he called again to no benefit. "DEI?!" Hidan was getting worried.

"Hidan, shut up" Kakuzu muttered from his bed.

"Kakuzu…I can't find Dei anywhere…and my head's completely numb"

"I don't know either…Hangover…you got your head bashed good too…not surprised…but it really should hurt like a railroad spike went through your head…" Kakuzu's voice was muffled by pillows. Hidan swung his legs over the side of the bed and his stomach flipped. He gagged and rushed to the bathroom.

"Told you you'd feel stronger about it in the morning" Kakuzu leered sleepily. Hidan staggered out of the bathroom

"Sh-shut up-p" he garbled. He glared at Kakuzu one more time before returning to puke his guts out. Kakuzu just smirked and sat up. He pulled his clothes off and wrapped a towel around his waist.

After what seemed like enough time the older of the two banged on the door "Hidan, I want to shower" no answer "Hidan?" retching sounds replied to him this time. Kakuzu made a face…he wouldn't get the shower for a while yet.

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—10:22 AM—Headmaster's office :.. /i_

"Are you sure you didn't do it?" the headmaster asked again.

"Nope. But Tobi doubts it. Tobi is a very good boy"

"Yes, as you've said the last few times. But I need a strait answer. Did you do it?"

"Tobi doesn't know. Tobi doubts it though, Tobi is a good boy" the headmaster sighed, head in his hands. i_Why…oh WHY…did he teach kids? Why not college?/_i

"Tobi…did someone tell you to keep saying this…?"

"Yes"

The headmaster looked up, hope on his face"

"You aren't lying?"

"Tobi never lies, Tobi is a good boy"

"Who told you to keep saying that?"

"Tobi's cousin…."

"And that is?"

"Itachi-San is Tobi's cousin"

"Should have known…"

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—10:29 AM—the meal hall :.. /i_

"Itachi" Kisame poked the Uchiha. "Itachi?" Kisame poked him again. Itachi had his arms folded on the table and his head was resting on them.

"Kisame, you're annoying. Go away"

"What happened to 'I wish to be left unperturbed' and 'I wish to be unpaired from you', Itachi?"

"Just go the fuck away" Itachi grumbled, looking up at the shark-like boy. Said other just grinned. Itachi banged his head back down onto the table.

Suddenly a boy with black hair and an orange mask pulled up on top of his head came up, poking Itachi in the head. "KISAME" Itachi barked, looking up "I TOLD YOU to…stop…aw crap. Sorry Tobi" The boy had begun crying as Itachi yelled. Itachi patted Tobi's back "Its okay" Itachi tried to be nice, but you could only sound so pleasant speaking through clenched teeth.

"Th-the headm-master w-wants t-to see us, Ita-San" Tobi sobbed. Kisame sighed, completely annoyed iFreshmen…. /i Itachi got up and left without a sound.

iFinally… a way away from Kisame…./i

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—10:50 AM :.. /i_

The announcement came early that morning…It left all students completely in shock…how could someone do something THIS awful?

"ATTENTION STUDENTS" it was the secretary, Lois's voice blaring out of every loudspeaker in the school "THE H-HEADMASTER HAS BEEN MURDERED…PLEASE STAY CALM!"

OF COURSE no one stayed calm. "Sasori-san?" Deidara asked, big blue eyes shifting over to his friend (who he was mad at currently, for telling him breakfast would make his nausea go away…causing him to puke his guts out into his oatmeal moments later) "Who do you think did it?"

"How should I know, brat?"

'I don't know danna, un...it's just-"

Sasori cut him off 'What'd you just call me?"

Deidara covered his mouth "N-nothin'…"

Sasori shot him a glance, but continued to work on his homework.

i_ ..: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—10:45 AM—Dorm Room 920 :.. /i_

Itachi hugged his pillow, staring blankly and wide-eyed at the wall while Tobi cried in the bathroom i Heh…I did it…I have mangekyou…./i


	7. Chapter Six

"Mom

Chapter 6:

i_ ..: At FHPS— class cancelled--the football field--11:50 AM—the next day :.. /i_

Deidara smiled "Sasori, un! CATCH!" he threw the football. As soon as the ball was out of his grip his hands began to drool. Yes hands. Deidara had mouths on his hands and they got upset when Deidara had to catch things…particularly hard things like footballs. Deidara winced. Oh, how he hated these things. They were so sensitive…

"Dei, catch!" Hidan called. The football sailed into Deidara's head. Deidara fell over with an 'OUCH!'

He sat up, his hand-mouths spitting out grass and mud. Their tongues thrashed about, angry at their keeper for being so carless.

Sasori rushed over "Hey, Deidara! Are you okay?" he held out a hand. Deidara shook his head. "No? You're not okay?! Hidan call a teach--"

"No, no, no, un! I don't need help up! I'm fine, un!" he pressed his hand on the grass, beginning to get up, then his mouth protested, sending him back down onto the ground. Sasori held out a hand again. Deidara begged his hands to behave and took Sasori's.

Sasori jerked his hand back as he felt something wet against his palm. He thought Deidara might have scraped his hands, but when he looked….there wasn't blood on his hand…it was clear. Sasori gave Deidara a puzzled look "What was that?"

Deidara stuck his normal tongue out, then the ones on his hands. Sasori twitched then shook his head. "H-how the hell did that happen?"

"When corrupted plastic surgeons get bored they… TAKE BABIES" Deidara teased.

Sasori smiled "You dunno, do you?"

"Nope, un!"

"Thought so"

"Good thing it's cloudy out, I can't face direct light today for some reason" Sasori rolled his eyes. i_Deidara is so…b__**innocent…**_/i/b Deidara took Sasori's hand again and was hoisted up. Deidara's mouths seemed to be behaving now, so he crammed them into his pockets while he could.

"You took that better than I thought you would…" Deidara murmured. His worries soon betided as Sasori turned and smiled widely

"I like you even with the mouths!"

Deidara blushed "Th-thanks, un…." Sasori was acting so out of character… the awkwardness increased until Sasori soughed something incomprehensible. Deidara looked over "What'd you say, un?"

It was quick, almost too quick to notice but Sasori turned around to speak and his mouth landed…you guessed where. Deidara's own. It was a quick second before Sasori and Deidara both jumped back, covering their mouths with their hands.

"Hey guys!" Hidan came up, Kakuzu following lazily in suit "How's Dei? Is he okay?"

"I'm f-fine Dan, un!" Deidara chirped…perhaps too lightly.

"Kay then…so what the fuck was that just then ,anyways?" Deidara paled. He hadn't thought Hidan saw that.

"None of your business, asshole!" Deidara blurted out.

Hidan lost his temper "Well then! EXCUSE me Little Miss Pansy-Ass"

"What'd you just call me?!" Deidara's annoyance level rose too. As if in sensing the flaring tempers, the sky flashed with lightning. Rain began to pour and Hidan flipped out.

"Sorry Dei" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran for the building, Kakuzu following…as always.

Deidara smiled and sat down. He loved the rain. Everyone else was gone, and he could enjoy it all by himself. He loved how the water made his hair and clothes amplectant, individual strands sitting every-which-where on his face. He flopped backwards so he was lying down…and fell on something soft. He sat bolt-upright and wheeled around.

He saw a nearly-as-staggered Sasori sitting there, wet and red in the face. Deidara had fallen into Sasori's lap. "S-sorry. I-I-I thought you knew I was here…." Sasori stammered, looking away from Deidara's face.

Deidara smiled slightly "Its fine, Sasori-Danna, un!"

"What's with the 'Danna' thing? I thought we agreed against that, brat!"

"iDanna/i…"

"BRAT!"

"Daaaaaannnnnnaaaaa" Deidara smirked. There was more than one way to have fun in the rain. Sasori turned red again as Deidara's head was replaced in his lap "Sup, Danna, un!"

Sasori turned his head, cheeks burning harder "Stop it, Brat"

"I'll stop calling you Danna as soon as you stop calling me 'Brat', un"

"I'll stop calling you brat as soon as you admit my art is better" Sasori smirked down at Deidara.

"I'll admit your art is better when you prove it, un"

"I'll prove it as soon as you verify you're worth trusting with my secrets"

"How do you propose I do that, Danna, un?" Deidara pulled the rest of his body onto Sasori's lap, the puppeteer's entire face turning bright scarlet.

"……..I-I do-don't know" Sasori garbled, pushing Deidara off his lap. iOkay maybe he's not so innocent…/i

"Seeya later, un, Sasori-Danna" the redhead twitched as he stood up.

"No, you're coming with me"

"There's a price for everything, un"

"What, pray tell, is the price for you coming with me?"

Deidara moved close to Sasori and whispered "One kiss"

Sasori mentally dropped his jaw, but moved close to Deidara's face. As soon as their lips touched Sasori interlaced his fingers in Deidara's hair involuntarily. His hands acted on their own. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's back…so he couldn't get away…

i_ ..: At FHPS—12:59AM—sophomore lounge :.. /i_

"You made me get out of the rain, and now I have nothing to doooo, Sasori, un!" Deidara complained.

"Well, then. Why don't you go complain to the headmaster, Dei?"

"Touchè, un…."

"Thought so"

"Help me study for French, un?"

"I take German"

"L'allemand est ennuyeux et stupide, le Maître Sasori, un! Vous devriez prendre le français avec moi. Je suis le français, vous savez, un!"

"What the hell?"

"German is boring and stupid, Sasori-Danna! You should take French with me. I'm French, you know, un!"

"Brat. I don't speak French. I like German just fine. Speak freaking English, I don't care if you're French—AND STOP WITH THE DANNA"

"Vous n'êtes pas très agréables, le Maître Sasori, un! Et vous devriez vous soucier si je suis beacsue français je suis votre ami, un! Et si je ne veux pas parler l'anglais ?" Sasori chucked a book in Deidara's direction, the blonde laughing.

"Fine if you want to play it that way, you brat! Sie sind völlig dumm. Französisch ist dumm. Und ich Gewohnheit spreche mit Ihnen auf alles andere als Deutsch mehr!"

"Je parle seulement le français, vous le bâtard, un!"

"Ich hasse Sie wirklich Sie Bengel! Sie sind solch ein Weibchen!"

"Bâtard, un!"

"Weibchen!"

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you two?" Hidan was at the door, twitching at being exposed to so many new words at once.

"Le maître Sasori est moyen et n'arrêtera pas de me parler l'allemand, un!" Deidara exclaimed….still in French….

"Deidara wird nicht aufhören, ein Arschloch zu sein, und fing an, Französisch und Gewohnheitshalt zu sprechen!" Sasori pointed accusingly at Deidara.

Hidan twitched again "FINE YOU BASTARDS!" and ran away. He came back with Kakuzu who ductaped both boys' mouths shut. They fought to get it off and Kakuzu said gruffly:

"Superglue"

Deidara and Sasori both started to "MMMMMHHHHHMMMGGNNNDDGG" at Kakuzu, who just laughed along with Hidan. Suddenly the doors clanged open and Itachi and Kisame walked in. Silence swept the room.

"Ihhhhffffaaaakii, nnnn?" Deidara looked bewildered.

Itachi's eyes shifted to the blonde and a teeeeennnnnyyyy-tiny smile crept up onto his face "Deidara" he stated simply. Deidara narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired boy. "Why do you have super-glued ductape on you face, Dei?" Itachi asked "Well—of course—you can't reply at the moment, can you, my dear?" Deidara fought to get the tape off, succeeding.

"OH FUCK" he yelled as he clamped a hand over his mouth. He shot an angry glare at Kakuzu who shrugged and pointed to Hidan.

"What the hell are i_you_/i doing here, Itachi?"

"Can't a boy go to school, Dei"

"Don't call me that, un!"

"Still 'un'ing I see"

"Still a heartless bastard I see, u…u…" Deidara managed to stop the 'n'.

Itachi laughed lightly "How's your sister?"

"Dead"

"Well, now! How'd that happen?

"You know damn good-and-well what happened to her, you freak, un!"

"Tsk, tsk. Always with the 'un's, get some speech therapy already, girly-boy! And they never proved anything" Itachi winked.

Deidara looked about ready to boil over "For the record, I like my 'un's. And second of all you shouldn't be talking, Itachi, un. And they couldn't thanks to your little brother"

"Ahhh…good old Sasuke…" Itachi closed his eyes. At this point everyone else had quietly snuck out of the room, listening from the door.

"What do you think Itachi did? I'm Kisame by the way" Kisame smiled as he shook hands with Kakuzu and Hidan.

'Dunno, Kisame…how do you know that kid?" Sasori asked

"I went up to the roof and saw him about to commit suicide. Been tailing him since...except when the headmaster wanted to see him yesterday….mor..ning…at ten-thirty" Kisame's face paled slightly. Hidan, Sasori and Kakuzu soon caught on.

"You think he…Killed the headmaster?" Sasori asked. Kisame shrugged (he wasn't really known for his muckraking) and stepped into the room again. He quickly exited, pink dusting his cheeks

"D-don't…I wouldn't…just…don't go in there…" Kisame scuttled off.

Sasori and Hidan looked at each other, then into the room, exiting as fast—if not faster than Kisame.

"Whoaaaaa….." Hidan muttered "Who knew Blondie would change his attitude about a guy so fucking fast….I mean…I know he's gay and all…"

Sasori nodded "Wow". Besides, it wasn't like he thought the kiss…i_es_/i were real anyways. Seriously….HAHAHAHAAH…hehehe…haa…hooo…

Deidara suddenly rushed out, head down and sprinted into the girls' bathroom.

Hidan groaned "How are we gunna get him in there? He looks like a bloody girl and we fucking don't!"

Kakuzu smiled "Simple" he walked right into the girls' bathroom and dragged a pouty Deidara out over his shoulder.

"Dei, why were you kissing a guy you hate so much?" Sasori blurted.

"He was kissing ME, Sasori-D-Danna, un" Deidara's lip trembled "I really hate him…"

"Why?"

Deidara corrugated his brow "He killed my sister, un…"


	8. Chapter Seven

"Mom

Chapter Seven: (wow…seven already OO)

i_ ..: At FHPS—6:56 AM—junior lounge-- the next day :.. /i_

"Konan, sweetie?" Pein addressed a skinny, blue-haired girl.

"Yes, Pein Darling?"

"I know who killed the headmaster…but I don't think I should tell anyone…"

"You know everything, Darling, and you shouldn't do anything you don't want to…"

"You think so, Sweetie?" Pein nuzzled Konan's nose with his own.

"Yes, I do, Pein"

"You're so sweet" Pein hugged her closer.

"Yah, well…only to you, Darling" Konan admitted smugly.

The doors busted open suddenly, revealing Kakuzu and Hidan "Konan-Chan!" Kakuzu yelled, rushing up to the woman.

"Yes, Kakuzu?"

"We found out killer. He also killed one of our friend's siblings at one point"

"Oh, my" Pein smiled.

"And you are…?" Hidan addressed Pein, already having met Konan.

"I'm Pein. I've also figured out who the killer is; let's see if you boys are right…"

"We think it's--" Kakuzu was cut off by Hidan

"Some emo kid that tried to commit suicide the day before the murder…His name's like…Itachi or something"

"That's who I believe did it, as well"

"Really, now?" Hidan piped up "Somehow I fucking doubt that…" Pein shot the loudmouthed boy a dirty look and then turned to Konan:

"Sweetie, I'm not going to turn him in…And neither will i_you two_/i" Pein glanced menacingly at Hidan and Kakuzu "Or any of your little sophomore friends…He could be useful to me…" Kakuzu nodded and quickly exited, while Hidan gave Pein the finger before following Kakuzu out the door.

"That shortie was quite unscrupulous…" Pein commented. Konan nodded inattentively, stroking Pein's cheek.

i_ ..: At FHPS—7:15 AM—Dorm Room 337 :.. /i_

i_Knock… knock… knock_/i…Deidara moaned and rolled over, his head was throbbing and he had a fever…and he was tired, and he was hoarse, and he had a sore throat, and the knocking wasn't making any of it better. "Come in, un" he mumbled pitifully. i_Knock, knock, knock_/i "Come in, un" Deidara reiterated a little louder, his voice scratching his throat. The knocks repeated themselves, louder and more urgent now. Deidara heard a frustrated sigh.

Outside, Sasori grumbled something under his breath and proceeded to find Hidan. He needed to speak with him about Deidara, seeing as he couldn't find his fellow artist.

He walked down the hallway, looking for Kakuzu, as he was easier to see and the two were always together (Sasori had been wondering about that…hmmmmmm)… he came upon them…and wished he hadn't. He walked quickly away, trying to suppress a chorus of maniacal laughter…or projectile vomit…he couldn't tell…

Kakuzu separated himself from Hidan, having heard something that sounded a hell-of-a lot like a choked-back cackle. He turned to his right, Hidan addressing him buy his oh-so (un)loved nickname "DUMBASS! What the fuck was that for, you asstard? Get back here!"

"Shhhh" Kakuzu clamped a hand over Hidan's babbling mouth. He looked around and spotted a blur of red careening down the hall…away from them. Kakuzu's face fell "Awwwwww….fucking damn it…"

"You bloody hang around me too fucking much"

"Shut up" Kakuzu shoved Hidan.

"NO FUCKING WAY DID YOU JUST FUCKING PUSH ME!" Hidan shoved Kakuzu over.

"Hidan clam yourself down" Kakuzu picked himself up and grabbed Hidan's collar.

"Can't fucking feel pain" Hidan reminded him haughtily.

Kakuzu smoldered "Whatever" and dropped Hidan.

"Hey dumbass…"

"What?"

"Would you fucking do that again?"

"Do what again?" Kakuzu asked ingenuously. Hidan slammed his head into the wall "Never mind…"

i_ ..: At FHPS—7:24 AM—Dorm Room 337 :.. /i_

Sasori rushed back to the room, pounding on the door again. He needed Deidara to be home i_right_/i now. Well for one: classes started back up today at 8:00 and he needed to talk to him about Itachi…and that 'occurrence' in the hallway…

Deidara moaned and sat up groggily "I guess I have to get it, un" he dragged his tired body across the small room and turned the doorknob. He was met by Sasori, who swept into the room.

"Okay then" Sasori started "One: Why aren't you ready for classes, Two: I want to know what happened with Itachi a while back, and Three: You'll never guess what happened!" Sasori chattered quickly.

Deidara blinked blearily and muttered a confused "Kay then" and crawled back into bed. Sasori cocked his head

"Uhhhmmm…Are you okay?"

"I'm sick, un. It was from sitting in the rain in the middle of stupid August" Deidara muttered, coughing.

"Oh…ummm…okay…sorry 'bout that…" Sasori hated being with sick people "I'll just…uhhh…talk to you when you're better then" and scurried out of the room.

"Danna, wait, un!" Deidara coughed. Sasori didn't hear his fellow artist and continued his fast-paced walk. Deidara flopped down onto his pillows, curling up into a ball.

i_ ..: At FHPS—3:45 PM—Dorm Room 337 :.. /i_

"Deidara, we're home" Kakuzu called, unlocking the door. He was met by silence and darkness. He slowly crept in, Hidan walking in behind him.

"BLONDIE?" Hidan bellowed. No answer.

"DEIDARA?" Kakuzu followed Hidan's example. A figure stumbled out of the (extremely-small-and-dorm-sized) kitchen, a hand on the wall to steady itself. Hidan jumped and Kakuzu backed up.

"Yeah, hmm?" it was only Deidara.

"There you are…what the heck were you doing in the kitchen?" Kakuzu asked, flipping on the lights. He was met by a pale, tired looking Deidara. His blonde hair was down and scraggly, and he was still in his PJs.

"Looking for the Tylenol. Why, hmm?"

"Where'd your 'un's go, Dei?" Hidan asked, looking his best friend over.

"Whatd'ya mean, hmm?" Deidara asked, cocking his head.

"You stopped saying 'un'…"Kakuzu explained.

"Did not"

"Does it REALLY fucking matter?" Hidan interjected.

"Deidara, what do you need the Tylenol for?" Kakuzu inquired.

"My chest hurts…it's from my cold I bet" Deidara coughed rubbing the area in question.

"Deidara, what's your temperature?" Kakuzu demanded.

"Dunno. Where's the thermometer, hmm?" Hidan dropped his bag on the floor and got the thermometer, handing it to Dei. Deidara stuck it under his tongue and waited. He pulled it out and Kakuzu immediately snatched it from him. He squinted at it, and his unusual eyes widened as he saw the reading.

"Dei, get back in bed"

Deidara coughed 'Why, hmm?"

"You have a high fever"

"So?"

"Just do it"

Deidara rolled his eyes, but obliged.

i_ ..: At FHPS—5:32 PM—Dorm Room 337 :.. /i_

"Dei, want some dinner?" Hidan called. Deidara shook his head.

"No" Deidara's answer was soft and followed by a cough.

"But, you're always fucking hungry…" Hidan cocked an eyebrow "Maybe you should see the nurse…"

Deidara sat bolt upright in bed "OH HELL NO" he shouted, quickly hacking.

"Fine, Jashin" Hidan muttered.

"So, Dei" Kakuzu called from the kitchen.

"Hn?"

"Itachi's not going to be found out any time soon…so tell us what happened between you two"

Deidara bit his lip "He killed my sister…she wasn't old really…only a few years old. He poisoned her…that's all"

"Why would he do that?"

Deidara shrugged, quickly turning to cough up more phlegm-y-stuff. "You really should see the damn nurse—better yet…maybe we should take you to the doctor in town" Hidan suggested, coming out of the kitchen with a bag of Cheetos.

Deidara's grey-blue eyes widened and he whipped his head up to face Hidan "No" he said darkly.

i_ ..: At FHPS—12:00 AM—Dorm Room 337 :.. /i_

Hidan was sleeping quite peacefully, enjoying the quite that hadn't come in quite a long time…when Deidara started coughing…he sighed and rolled over as Deidara stopped. A few minutes later, though, the coughing was back. The silver-haired teenager heard rustling as Deidara sat up in bed, groaning. "Hey, you okay, Blondie?" Hidan whispered.

"I have a really bad headache" Deidara answered quietly, finishing his sentence with—duh—a cough.

"Doctor" Hidan hissed.

"You know I hate that cough place" Deidara muttered back in reply.

Hidan sighed "Fine…I'm sure part of it's just Jashin-Damn stress about Itachi anyways"

Deidara nodded "Y-y-yeah"

"Wake me up if you puke or faint or something" and Hidan was out like a light.

i_ ..: At FHPS—3:46 AM—Dorm Room 337 :.. /i_

Hidan was woken up…AGAIN by Deidara, but it was unintentional this time as well. His breathing was quick and loud. Hidan stood up and swayed towards Deidara. He reached down and shook his roommate "Dei, wake the hell up"

"I-I'm alread-dy up" Deidara gasped slightly.

"Okay. Now you're seriously going to the fucking doctor if I have to fucking carry you"

"Wh-why?" Deidara panted.

"You obviously can't breathe, you dumbshit"

"C-can too"

Hidan sighed "You're fucking going."

i_ ..: At FHPS—7:07—Dorm Room 337 :.. /i_

"Deidara" Kakuzu shook his roomie. Deidara coughed and rolled over. "Wakey-wakey" he shook harder.

Deidara rolled onto his back and gave Kakuzu his best death glare. "GET DRESSED, DEIDARA" Hidan called from the bathroom.

Deidara sat up shakily "Kay…"he garbled. He got up and swayed. Kakuzu caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu said, his voice wavering.

"What?" Hidan's wet head poked out of the door.

"He's dead on his feet…well off of them actually…maybe you should let him go in his jammies"

"Jammies?" Hidan began to laugh hysterically.

Kakuzu's face flushed "Just shut up" he helped Deidara stand up.

"C-Can't" Deidara gasped. Hidan stopped laughing "Di-dizzy" Deidara muttered.

"Call Sasori to help, Deidara's heavier than he looks" Hidan ordered, staggering into some black jeans.

FIVE MINUTES LATER3

Sasori walked over to the ringing phone "Hello?" he asked apathetically.

"Hey, Sasori" Hidan chattered.

"Hidan?" Sasori was still indifferent "What do you want?"

'Dei's super sick…we need help getting him to the doctor"

Sasori's eyes widened a little. He did his best to still sound bored "I-I have to get to class…can't you g-guy's do it yourselves?" he stumbled over the beginnings of a couple words.

"Um…the issue is he's heavier than he looks and he's fighting us! He hates the fucking doctor's office…but by the looks of it the emergency room is in order…he can't breath and he's dizzy a-" Hidan stopped.

"Hello?" Sasori asked urgently, starting to open his door. He had hung up.

Back at dorm 3373

Hidan hung up as soon as Deidara stopped fighting them. "Awwwww fuck, shit, hell, Jashin damn it, fuckity-fuck…hell, shit, fuckkkkkk" Hidan muttered as he grasped one of Deidara's arms, helping Kakuzu haul him down to the nurse.

"I-isn't one of pnemonia's s-symptoms being nauseous?" Kakuzu stuttered.

"Hell if I freaking know!" Hidan shouted.

"All of his symptoms are…I'm almost positive…"

"So?"

"Pnemonia can be fatal in some cases"

"Except Deidara's, it's only viral…I think" Sasori came sprinting up to the trio, who were standing barely outside their dorm. Deidara started to struggle again. The boys set him down, incase they were hurting him. Deidara sat up and then stood, grasping at the wall. "Wh-where are we g-going?" Deidara stuttered.

"The nurse, Dei" Sasori answered.

Deidara spun around "I thought I told you no" he hissed. Sasori shook his head

"I-I wasn't there"

Deidara scrutinized Sasori "Oh… it's you Sasori" he mumbled quietly, grasping at the wall, slowly slipping down it "Where's the bathroom?" Deidara asked suddenly.

"I don't…know…Whoa there, Dei" Sasori dove to catch his 'friend' "Why, Deidara?"

No answer came until Deidara stood up again, shaking his head. He shot Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu one last dirty look before going back into their room, slamming the door behind him. Then they heard the lock click.


	9. Chapter Eight

Writer's Notes: Sorry for all the Mom"s up here ; i have no clue where they all came from...

Soyah. Enjoy. i didn't even try on this bercause of writer's block. thats why it sucks salutes you GOOD BLOODY DAY.

* * *

Chapter Eight (why are you still reading?! TTTT ILU ALL)

Hidan felt a rush of wind as the door slammed, and then his face contorted into an overly sweet smile as he heard the lock click. "Kakuzu" the taller teen could have sworn Hidan's head turned a full 360 degrees. "Will you PLEASE fetch me the chainsaw, OH BESTEST buddy of mine? I would really appreciate it" Hidan practically was sparkling with hidden rage.

Kakuzu jumped "Y-yeah" his face fell and he sprinted off.

Kakuzu returned with the chainsaw Hidan smiled even wider "Thank you 'Kuzu"

"Where the hell'd that name come from?" Kakuzu's comment was returned with a (not so) subtle kick to where the sun never shines. He cried out and Hidan smiled again, turning around. He started the chainsaw, and every head within the next few hallways turned towards Hidan as he brought the blade to the door. Sasori watched, now an empty shell of a man. He'd never had a door slammed in his face before…

Deidara squealed like a girl as he saw the chainsaw through the door. As Hidan came through, his malevolence showed. It was practically suffocating. Deidara wheezed "Wow, 'Dan. Wow." He muttered.

Hidan marched over to the blonde "I don't like being locked out of places" he twitched. Deidara nodded

"Whatever…."

_ ..: At FHPS—8:45 AM—Chem. Lab—the next day :.. _

Deidara swaggered into the classroom, now a full 40 minutes late due to his newest symptom. His uniform was crumpled and his hair wasn't combed, a very odd way for the blue-eyed boy to look. He wheezed as he sat down next to his lab partner, some freak named Zetsu. Sasori shot him a furious glare from across the room. Deidara took no notice; he just laid his head down on his arms and hoped to not be yelled at by Miss Kuren-

"Mr. Iwa" her voice could've frozen the ocean into a block of ice. Deidara shivered

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"Why are you late?"

"I overslept" Deidara muttered, suddenly feeling sick—again—and grimacing.

Miss Kurenai nodded "One week of detention"

Deidara hung his head "Whatever". This was one of the classes he wasn't a "Deidra the Slut" in, and he had wanted to keep his record perfectly strait. Pfhht. Throwing up until you felt like…well…throwing up was a bit more important. He was still recovering…well…actually getting worse…from his—whatever he had—and was only trying to convince his friends he was OK by going to class.

Sasori knew better "Brat" he muttered angrily, scribbling a message onto a slip of paper. He balled it up crudely and threw it. It bonked Dei in the back of the head. Deidara looked around cautiously before opening the note.

iYOU BRAT WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?! GET BACK IN BED YOU--/i

Deidara was shocked that Sasori could be worse than Hidan. His face remained stoic, however.

Sasori watched as Deidara read the note. He didn't like how pale and green his sweet—EHHH NO—THE sweet little Dei was today. Sasori jerked back emotionally as Deidara popped open his mouth and shoved the note in. He swallowed. He…ran out of the room. Sasori stared after, cocking his head like a confused puppy.

Deidara swallowed the note, hoping Sasori was watching. As soon as then note slithered down his throat, however, his stomach started to protest immediately.i_ I must be a fucking idiot_/i, he gagged and ran out of the room. As he careened down the hall, he thought about how INCREADIBLY stupid that was!

EARLIER

i_ ..: At FHPS—7:57AM—Dorm Room 337 :.. _

"Bye Deidara" Hidan called, slamming the door behind him and Kakuzu. Deidara sighed, causing him to end up hacking. He had done some research on what he might have while his roommates were asleep. It seemed that he had peh-nem-oh-nee-uh or something. He rolled over and sighed. He got sick often…but it said pneumonia could kill you. He buried his nose into the blankets. It also said he may end up puking his guts out. Or coughing up blood. He may have to be hospitalized. He shook his head. DON'T PANIC…

Nothing of the sort would happen to him. He had a strong immune system…Hahahaha. Yeah, he just needed breakfast to help it along. Surely having no nutrition entering his system couldn't be helping. He sat up, feeling drained and staggered into the kitchen.

He brought out something that looked easy to digest, he felt about ready to keel over. He took one bite and a jolt passed through his body. /iIt's the same as a bloody hangover…/i he thought, pushing the cereal out of the way. He ran into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door. He collapsed to his knees in front of the toilet…and nothing.

He winced. Nothing. He fell back against the green-tiled wall, sighing. He ran one of his slender hands over his face….oh how awful he felt. He had felt like he had to… he shot forth, loosing the little food he had eaten.

i_ ..: At FHPS—9:02AM—the third floor—the boys' bathroom :.. /i_

iKnock, Knock, Knock/i. Deidara ground his teeth together…iWhoever that is…I hate them…soooo much/i his malicious thoughts were interrupted by a certain redhead calling his name "Dei?" he asked sweetly, knocking one more time, but softer.

Deidara tried to reply, but his answer came in the form of retching noises, as he had to (once again) dry heave into the (disgustingly) clean toilet. "Are you okay, Deidara? Maybe we really should take you to the nurse…" Sasori leaned against the stall door, crossing his legs and arms.

Deidara scowled "No."

"Why do you hate the concept so much?" Sasori sighed, rolling his yes..

"I…hate the doctor. It smells like sick people and ammonia, they have needles, people die there…What else is there to say, HMMM?!" Deidara cried, flinging the cubicle door open, causing Sasori to fall onto the hard tile floor.

Sasori arched his eyebrows, picking himself up "I like going to the doctor" he mused.

Deidara stared at Sasori like he was an alien "Excuse me, un?!"

"AH! You're 'un's are back" Sasori cocked his head, smiling slightly.

"THEY NEVER LEFT!" Deidara shouted "And how do you LIKE going to the doctor's?!"

"Simple. I want to be a doctor when I grow up…well become an adult…my knowledge of the human body and poisons and things far surpasses anyone in even the next two grades up"

Deidara balked "Seriously, un?"

"Yep" Sasori leaned casually on the wall.

"Cool…" Deidara muttered, suddenly feeling very warm. His vision was a little hazy, too.

"Dei?" Sasori asked, setting his hands on the blonde's shoulders heavily.

"Hn?" Deidara murmured.

"Are you…okay? I really don't want to have to carry you….Dei?" Deidara leaned heavily on Sasori's outstretched hands, his head drooping forward. "Dawwww….shit" Sasori cursed. He was pretty small in comparison to the tall and lanky Deidara, and didn't think he could hold him for much longer. The redhead sagged under Deidara's weight, now having to support the entirety of it.

He set Deidara down on the ground, grabbed his arms, and began to pull.

i_ ..: At FHPS—3:49PM—Dorm room 542 :.. /i_

Sasori walked into his dorm, locking the door behind him "Where have you been, Sasori? You are seven minutes late…" his roommate hissed from the dark depths of their room. Sasori shivered as hands encircled his waist.

"N-nowhere…" he muttered, unlatching the hands that held him and stepping a good five feet away before dropping his bag.

"Really?" the hands were back, and as cold as ever. Sasori felt himself being pulled away towards the beds. He grimacedi _not again…_/i he asked silently. "Where were you Sasori, dear?" something wet brushed the brown-eyed boy's cheek "Were you with that blonde again…?" the other boy pushed Sasori down onto his back. The mattress bounced under their weight.

"Y-yes"

"And have we talked about that?" the hands pressed extremely hard on Sasori's shoulders, and the horrible-excuse-for-a-roommate's hips dug into the smaller boy's.

"He's sick…I just went to check on him…" Sasori choked from the pain in his shoulders.

The pale form of his roommate temporarily was revealed as a gust of wind blew the curtains away from there usual spot, letting in a small amount of sunlight. Sasori convulsed slightly as the pale form glared down at him. The chilling golden eyes and long, stringy black hair were particularly bloodcurdling. Sasori thought he'd be sick. "Sasori" his roommate bent down to hiss in Sasori's ear. Sasori nodded, unable to speak. "I don't want you seeing him…you know this, yes?" Sasori nodded again, now shaking. His roomie had never been this…vindictive …and terrifying…

His roommate smirked "I can't hear you"

"Y-yes" Sasori gasped.

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes O-orochi-chimaru S-san" Sasori panted, the pain in his shoulders and hips eased up and his head fell limply to the side, still breathing heavily. However, his roommate was far from gone. Orochimaru sat down on the bed behind Sasori cross-legged, his shins touching the top of Sasori's head. Sasori moaned and ran a hand over his face. He wanted to leave and never see the snakey bastard again. He couldn't request a new roommate because the headmaster died…

"You don't look well, my dear" Orochimaru stated, brushing his fingers along Sasori's jaw line. Sasori kept silent, grounding his teeth together i_I'm going to _/iKILLi _Itachi_/i

i_ ..: At FHPS—8:00 AM—Dorm room 337—the next day :.. /i_

Sasori rushed past the door, his head lowered. Hidan and Kakuzu were just leaving, so he knew Deidara would see him. Sure enough the next thing he knew "Sasori-Danna, un?" the blonde started to slide out of bed.

"NO" Sasori barked harsher than he had meant to, Hidan and Kakuzu balking in the doorway "J-just stay in bed…you're really sick" and he scuttled off.

i_ ..: At FHPS—9:40AM—the gym—the boys' locker-room—everybody changing :.. /i_

Sasori pulled his gym shirt over his head, wincing as he had to move his shoulders. He closed his locker after finishing and retrieving his bag. Hidan stood right behind. Sasori bit his lip and began to walk away. Hidan held out an arm to stop him "What's with those bruises?" he asked sincerely.

"None of yur business" Sasori made another move to go, Hidan moving to block him

"Look. I'm not you fucking friend. I'm not your fucking acquaintance. I just want to know what was up with Deidara and you, and what's up with you for his sake" Hidan plainly spelled out what he wanted. Sasori bit his lip again.

"Can I trust you?"

i_ ..: At FHPS—3:45 pm—Dorm room 337 :.. /i_

Deidara was out cold in bed. Sasori had come to talk to him…but he couldn't now without waking him. Sasori sat on the edge of the bed. He guessed he'd just wake him…it was important. Hidan and Kakuzu had respectfully left them alone.

"Wake up, Dei" Sasori murmured, shaking the blond gently. Said boy's eyes fluttered open slowly

"Un?"

"Hey" Sasori smiled down. Deidara sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes

"Hello, Danna, un. What's up?" Sasori waited until the other was fully awake before explaining. "He hurt you? But Sasori Danna, he could get expelled for that!" Deidara wrapped Sasori in a tight hug, quickly releasing him after the redhead stiffened. But when the blonde looked at him, instead of angry looking, he was sad. "What's wron—" Sasori tackled Deidara over and let his face linger above the other. Deidara turned redder than he had already been from his fever.

"Danna, un?" Deidara asked shakily. Sasori didn't speak, but his eyes said 'I'm listening'. "What are you doing…?" Deidara hesitantly put a hand on his friend's back.

"Nothing…" Sasori whispered so quietly, Deidara could hardly hear.

"Hmmm?" Deidara urged Sasori to repeat himself.

"Nothing" Sasori pushed himself up.

"What're we going to do about Orochimaru, Danna, un?" Sasori was silent. "Danna?" Deidara repeated. Sasori rolled off of the blonde

"You won't do anything" Sasori sighed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Those'll kill you, un" Deidara scolded.

"Hn" Sasori muttered, stuffing one in his mouth.

Deidara jumped up suddenly "DANNA" the unlit cigarette fell out of the startled redhead's mouth.

Sasori glared at Deidara "What, brat? You almost gave me a fucking heart attack"

"I HAVE AN IDEA, UN!" Deidara shouted, sprinting from the room. iWell…at least the kid's feeling better….


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

i_ ..:::: At FHPS—8:56am—Chem. Lab ::::.. /i_

It was driving Sasori insane not to know what the hell Deidara was planning. After his strange actions with the blonde three days ago he was surprised Deidara was even speaking to him. He stared at the empty seat next to Zetsu (a kid with some skin disorder and multiple personalities), wondering how Deidara was feeling. Sasori had only been able to hold contact through the phone system…it could get a little lonely. The good thing was, his roommate was gone for the week on some sort or business.

He had found his thoughts straying to his fellow artist more and more frequently, and he was always distracted. He had never been distracted in Lab before, and was falling a little behind (he only had a 98% now). He glanced at the clock, it read 9:02. Funny. Class should have let out already. As if to answer his thoughts, the speakers all crackled to life and a deep female voice spoke:

"ALRIGHT KIDDIES. I'm the new head-honcho here, and I expect you all to behave and follow the rules. Some of you are on drugs, some of you drink, and some of you are little perverts. You may think you're hiding well, but I WILL catch you. I will always catch you. I can smell trouble a mile away. Don't believe me? Then just try and test me, I dare you" Sasori snickered along with the class as Miss Shizune's voice came on:

"That was our lovely new head mistress; Lady Tsunade! In other news, here are the new rules" she cleared her throat. Sasori groaned, this was going to take quite a while. "Students will be made to wear uniforms" gasps and yells rang out "Gym is now mandatory, curfew is 8:30PM, school gates will be closed sharp, and you will be locked out or in. A search will be performed on very dorm, starting at 9:45 this morning, if any errrr…bad things are found, you will be punished depending on what you have" Sasori sucked in a breath and immediately decided to skip his next class as the teacher continued.

i_ ..:::: At FHPS—9:42 am—Dorm room 542 ::::.. /i_

Sasori sighed as the last of his vodka was thrown out the window. He left all the snake's shit alone. He wanted the bastard gone. iAnd I want Deidara to move in…/i Sasori shook his head. That was a random thought.

BAM BAM BAM. His door was shaken as the inspection began in his section. He cussed and undressed, throwing himself into bed. The skeleton key was placed into the lock, and some official looking people stalked in. Sasori pretended to have woken up when the door was slammed "Hello?" he yawned, twisting his body.

"We're here inspecting" one man stated.

"May we ask why you're not in class?" the other asked.

"Oh…" Sasori yawned again, feigning sleepiness "I went to first hour, and then I felt sick and came here. I decided sleep might help. It is, actually" The men seemed to believe him and began looking around.

They came to a cabinet and Sasori's heart sped up.i That's Orochimaru's stuff…/i he sighed as the man said to his partner "It's locked"

"You know anything about this, kid?"

"Nope. It's my roommate's stuff…"

"I see, well, that's all, you're good kid. We'll be back for that cupboard after school" Sasori nodded and waved at the men as they left. He slouched back to his bed and flopped down onto the unmade, fluffy mess. He curled up in his soft, bleach-white, cotton eiderdown and sighed. The redhead was pretty exhausted for some reason he couldn't quite place, and felt sleep trying to steal his consciousness away. Already halfway-lowered eyelids drooped further and Sasori yawned a very out-of-character yawn, tears forming at the corners of his silvery russet-brown eyes.

BANG BANG BANG "Daaaaaaanaaaaaa, un! Are you hoooooome?!" Sasori mentally cursed Deidara as he sat up, uttering some verbal ones as he stalked over and threw the thin door open.

"Yes" Sasori asked through clenched teeth, still managing to sound tired and look weary despite his aggravation.

"Hellooooo, un!" Deidara squeezed Sasori hard —to hard— and grinned.

"Feeling better, I see" Sasori muttered sleepily. He looked Deidara over (the blonde did look quite well considering his previous condition). He had on tight, light blue jeans with rips in the knees and a fitted black tee-shirt with '|YR0/\/\ANiA ' written on it in white. Sasori couldn't help but smile at some hidden aspect of his friend. Deidara scrutinized the little smile (if it could be called that) and figured Sasori had thought of something funny.

"So DAAAAAANNNNAAAA" Deidara sang, twirling in a little circle.

"Yes, Deidara?" Sasori cocked an eyebrow. The blonde looked high.

"Did the guys open the cabinet yet, Sasori, un?" the blonde was now right in Sasori's reddening face.

"Noooooo….How'd you know about the locked cabinet? And why aren't you in class?"

"I put it there, un! And I could ask you the same question! Anyeays, I'm skipping. I hate gym."

"The cabinet's always been there" Sasori rolled his eyes. This was getting annoying.

"I put a loooock on it, un!" Seriously. Is the guy high or something?

"Why….What's in that cabinet? And more importantly…why did you put it there…?"

"That's a secret, un" his one visible eye winked and he flipped his hair quite faggishly "And put them there to frame your roommate!"

Sasori smacked his forehead "FINGERPRINTS" he stated blatantly.

Deidara blinked 'Fingerprints, un?" the blonde's head was cocked to the side now.

"Whatever it was, it better not be bad enough that they need to check for fingerprints. Otherwise, you're screwed, blondie" he chuckled and shut the door.

Deidara was left in the hall, chuckling evilly to himself. "He'll see, un…he'll see"

i_ ..:::: At FHPS—5:00pm—Dorm room 337 ::::.. /i_

Deidara rolled over onto his back and stared at Hidan upside-down as the albino cooked mac'n'cheese in the microwave. He turned back to his magazine immediately, bored already. Kakuzu came in the door, dropping schoolbooks all over the floor. He walked over to Hidan and began chatting about nothing really…then shouting. It was all like the Peanuts adults were talking, but then Dei tuned in.

"Well maybe you're just faking it!" Kakuzu scowled down at the tiny Hidan.

"Faking that would be pretty fucking hard, ass-hole!" Hidan shouted up, sounding bigger.

"Really? You could just be on steroids! I'd believe it!"

"Really? So you think I'm fucking faking it"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"What? Now I have to prove myself?"

"It sure as hell would help me believe you!"

"OH?! SO YOU WANT SOME FUCKING PROOF DO YOU?!"

"MAYBE I DO!"

The next thing Deidara heard was the garbage disposal, a gasp and many loud crunching sounds. He felt sick just listening...but that might be the pneumonia back for one last round…

"WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"You said you wanted proof!"

"You just…just…" Kakuzu couldn't seem to finish…

Deidara practically sprinted into the mini-kitchen "OMFG WHAT iHAPPENED/i?!" Deidara almost passed out. Blood spattered the window above the counter and the walls. Kakuzu was standing in a gunshot pose, blocking Hidan from view. "D-'Dan, un?" Dei stuttered, beginning to move around Kakuzu.

"He wanted proof" Hidan stated simply, Deidara staring at Hidan's left hand.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" Deidara screeched.

"I shoved my hand in the garbage disposal" Hidan smiled.

"You're not going to be able to use it!!!" Deidara was screaming at the top of his lungs, as a shell-shocked Kakuzu continued to stare.

Deidara took a deeeeeeep breath and told Kakuzu to go get the little box with a red cross on it. He glared at his albino bestie and wrapped Hidan's ruined hand in a towel. Kakuzu came back with the medicine box and asked Dei what it was for. "WHADAYA THINK, UN?" Deidara growled loudly. Hidan chuckled, licking some blood of his arm as the towel was removed from his hand, too blood-soaked to do anything. Kakuzu calmly instructed Deidara to leave the room and brought out a needle and some thick black thread. Hidan sighed and got ready to be seriously poked.

"Are you feeling Okay?" Kakuzu asked sullenly, sterilizing the needle.

Hidan nodded "yeah, no dizziness or anything. But of course I could drop dead without even knowing I lost too much blood" his tone was bitter.

"Why'd you put your hand in the garbage disposal, 'Dan?"

"You said you wanted proof" Hidan mumbled, looking at his feet.

"I was just mad"

"Well, you should've been more fucking clear on that subject" Kakuzu could've sworn he'd heard a sniff, but Hidan would never cry. He may not know him really well, but well enough to know that.

"Sorry" Kakuzu muttered, poking the needle into the base of one of Hidan's many mangled fingers. Hidan's hand twitched, but nothing else happened.

"D-don't be" Hidan's voice was faltering. Kakuzu reassured himself again that Hidan wouldn't cry when he felt something drip onto his hand. He looked down and the drop wasn't red, it was clear. Kakuzu stiffened, thinking what to do. He slowly pulled another stitch into place. There. Now Hidan's middle finger was whole again, he could flip people off at will. Another tear fell onto Kakuzu's hand. Hidan was still looking at his feet, the hand that wasn't being worked on resting in his lap. Kakuzu wasn't one for tender moments…he had no clue what to do. He knew it was his entire fault for being mean, but he didn't know how to ifix/i it…

He had just settled on focusing on fixing Hidan's hand when he heard a barely audible sob. "A-are you okay?" Kakuzu's voice cracked. When he received no answer he cautiously put a hand on Hidan's face. He sighed in relief when, not only wasn't he rejected, but Hidan pressed his cheek against Kakuzu's hand. "I am sorry" he repeated quietly. Hidan nodded, finally looking at his friend. Kakuzu was taken aback by the tears, but hugged him all the same, avoiding the mangled, bloody hand.

i_ ..:::: At FHPS—5:04 pm—Dorm room 542 ::::.. /i_

Sasori sighed, sitting up in bed as he heard his roommate leave. His shoulders still protested when he moved his arm. Stupid Orochimaru. He secretly hoped Dei's evil plan would work and that snakey bastard would be gone soon. Walking over to his bookbag, Sasori heard voices in the hallway. He peeked out the door and saw the inspectors. He jumped into bed just as they came in.

"We're here for that cabinet" one guy pointed to the cabinet Dei had tampered with. Sasori swallowed as he watched them move over to it. This was going to make or break his current situation…The inspectors pulled out a lock picking set and began to work.

Anticipation crept up on him, squeezing out his breath as the lock clicked open. The men started to cackle wildly, almost crying. Sasori shot out of bed "S-sorry we w-woke you kid" one laughed

"What's so funny?' Sasori asked, a panicked expression on his face. The guard handed Sasori a picture of Orochimaru…naked…riding a horse…on the beach……."Oh my" was all he could say. He flipped to the next photo…a porno. Sasori gagged and thanked Deidara and God that Oro was OUTTA HERE.

i_ ..:::: At FHPS—5:14pm—Dorm room 337 ::::.. /i_

The door swung open and Sasori crashed in, smiling ear-to-ear. He peeked in the kitchen, only to see a modest kissing session and….blood. LOTS of blood. He scurried away.

Deidara was swept up into a big bear hug as his Teen Vogue fluttered to the floor. "You're smiling, Danna, un!" Deidara exclaimed "OH! And capris are so in this year".

"Thankyouthankyoutankyou Dei-Chan!" Sasori gushed, squeezing himself to Deidara.

Said blonde blushed "Was he expelled, un?"

"I don't know! But thank you!" Deidara couldn't reply before Sasori pressed his lips against Deidara's in the confusion of his happiness. Barely a half a second later Sasori jumped back, covering his mouth with both hands. Deidara's mouth opened and closed like a fish's as Sasori bolted out the door. Deidara paused for a moment, and then ran after his friend. He caught up to Sasori out side his dorm.

Sasori felt a sharp tug as Deidara pulled his wrist. He turned "Yes?" he mumbled.

"I…uhhh…unnn" Deidara hadn't really thought out his plan before chasing Sasori. "I just…wantedanotherkiss" Deidara blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

Sasori smiled "Really?"

"Uhhhh…yes, un" Deidara answered quietly.

"As you wish" Sasori quoted as he moved his face so it was mere inches from Deidara's. He moved his lips until they would've hit Dei's lips if he had moved even slightly.

"Why hello, Sasori-Chan" Sasori was jerked backwards by a pair of arm around his waist. "I thought you had left, but here you are" He turned to look at his roommate, then back at Deidara with a sad little smile.

"Bye, Deidara" he said "It was nice to get to say goodbye before we never saw each other again" Deidara returned his comment with the saddest look he had aver seen from anyone. Sasori's heart jerked and Dei's eyes filled with tears that spilled over in huge drops. Tears also pricked the back of the redhead's eyes, but he managed to keep them down. He had only told Deidara that lie to keep Orochimaru from hurting him….

"Lets go…finish what we started Sasori-Chan" Orochimaru grinned and ran his tongue along Sasori's cheek. Sasori tried to remain apathetic as he was pulled into the room and Deidara's face disappeared behind the slammed door.

"Sasori," Orochimaru slammed him into the wall harshly, leaning in so they were in the same position as he and Dei had been…the tears welled up now. "What did I say about seeing that blonde boy?"

"You said n-not to…"

"Right. And what did you do?"

"I…I"

"Spit it out" Orochimaru hissed and slammed Sasori's head into the wall, earning a cry from the redhead. Orochimaru relished in this certain type of hurt…getting real close and then shaking them down until they bled….maybe squeezing in a bit of "other things" in.

"I went and s-saw him" Sasori continued, flinching.

Orochimaru nodded "What do you think your punishment should be, Sasori-Chan?" Sasori didn't dare answer. Orochimaru slapped him for the hell of it and shoved him down onto his bed, pressing his hands into Sasori's already bruised shoulders.

Sasori was silent as Orochimaru brought out a little pocket knife. The snake gently pushed the blade into Sasori's chest, making a deep slice down. "And what did that horrible boy do?"

"He…"Sasori choked as the knife was pressed into his throat. The sadistic grin above him was slowly fading as Sasori's mind swooped in and out of consciousness.

"If you ever so much as look that blondie in the eye again" another slice, this time in the gut "Sasori" at the end of the cut, the knife went in deeper, almost a puncture wound "I" Sasori was pulled roughly into a standing position and guided to the wall where his head was bashed "Will bKILL/b you" one more vicious bang to the head and Sasori was out cold.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

i_ ..:::: At FHPS—6:56—West Hallway ::::.. /i_

"SASORI, YOU BASTARD" heads turned as Hidan stormed down the hall (with a newly bandaged wrist and hand) and banged on the redhead's door. When he received no answer he began to pull with all his might at the doorknob, earning a pitiful iclick/i as the knob fell to the floor and Hidan fall back.

"Hidan" strong arms caught the albino before he could fall

"What dumba…Kakuzu?" Hidan corrected himself before he could get his friend all angry again.

"Maybe you should try turning the knob" Kakuzu was calm as could be, but annoyance could be seen in his eyes. Hidan blushed a little and turned towards the door, attaching the knob again and turning it. The door slid open smoothly, hardly even creaking. The room beyond was pitch black.

"Sasori, you bastard" Hidan continued his rant "How could you go and fucking do that to Deidara?! His life's been pretty Jashin-damned rough, and you were making him so fucking happy!" Silence followed him as Hidan poked his head into the black bathroom and kitchen. Upon exiting the kitchen he tripped over something…something…isoft/i?! Hidan yelped and Kakuzu rushed in (unnecessarily).

The light was flipped on as the taller boy came to Hidan's side, checking him over. "I'm fine, dammit" Hidan muttered, cracking his neck. Kakuzu looked taken aback, but kept silent. The boys turned to look what Hidan had fallen, and there was Sasori, out cold on the floor..

Hidan crawled over and poked the redhead's still form. "I-is he okay?" Kakuzu asked timidly –very out of character. The albino shrugged and flipped Sasori over so that he was on his stomach. The Akasuna groaned and Hidan saw the cuts down his front, shown off by a matching pattern on his shirt.

"Looks like you get to stitch up another patient, Doctor Kakuzu" Hidan muttered. The tan boy sighed and replied with a simple shake of his head, and then explained that he'd have to be taken to the nurse or something. So they had to call the office to get someone to take Sasori up.

When the help arrived Sasori was shuffled off on a stretcher. Kakuzu and Hidan walked behind them, only a little worried about what would happen to the so-called traitor. They followed all they way to the office, and then were told to go back to their dorm.

They got home and Hidan instantly started to babble about what had happened, Deidara's face paling as he mentioned the cuts. "Ca-can I see him, un? Even though he might not want to see me…" the blonde gave a pitiful look up at Kakuzu and then down at Hidan.

"I don't think so" Kakuzu said, back to his nonchalant way of speaking.

Deidara nodded "then I'll just go to bed, un. I think I'm still fighting whatever I had- er have and all this heartbreak…uhm excitement has really tired me out...u-un"

"Sure" Hidan suddenly grinned "Tomorrow we can go out, since its Saturday! Wanna go drinking gain?!"

"I thought you weren't ever going to drink again" Kakuzu mocked.

"I like how drinking turned out, un" Deidara said with a surprising smile, and then it was gone "I got to make out with Danna…"

"So that's a date!" Hidan said, completely ignoring Kakuzu's comment. At the mention of date, Kakuzu stiffened a little…but it might just have been Hidan's imagination…

Deidara went off to bed, leaving Hidan and Kakuzu all alone…in silence. Until Hidan's stomach growled. "Hungry?" Kakuzu smiled.

Hidan nodded "I'm starved, I never got to eat my mac'n'cheese…I want ice-cream"

"We have some vanilla in the bottom of the freezer, way in the back" Kakuzu directed. Hidan smiled and skipped off happily.

"Where'd you say it was?" Hidan called, hidden by the half wall separating the living space from the kitchen.

"Here, let me show you" Kakuzu squished himself next to Hidan, not noticing the albino's bright red blush. He leaned into the freezer "Here we are" he pulled the carton out of the freezer and turned to give it to Hidan. "Are you okay, your face is all red" Kakuzu pointed out, reaching to put a hand on Hidan's forehead.

Hidan practically jumped back "N-n-no, I'm fine" he snatched the ice-cream and set it on the counter, setting about scooping some out…only to find that it was frozen solid. He sighed, sticking the carton in the microwave.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakuzu asked, raising one eyebrow.

Hidan shrugged "Just melting t up a bit. I'm not as strong as I look" he snickered, flexing his thin arms. He pressed the button combination for 13 seconds, which sent the microwave whirring away. "So…" Hidan clicked his tongue, looking at Kakuzu as he leaned on the counter.

"Yep" Kakuzu muttered, hating the silence. Its not that he wanted noise, what he really wanted was another kiss…he smiled at the mere thought.

"Whatchya smilin' at dumbass?" Hidan flicked Kakuzu in the nose. Kakuzu ignored him and just chuckled. Then he realized the microwave had accidentally been set for 13 minutes.

"Ahhg! Get the ice-cream, Hidan!" Kakuzu pointed at the microwave.

"Fuck" Hidan opened the machine and drug out a gallon of what used to be a frozen treat, now only sugary milk "Awwww…Hidan pouted as he took it to the sink…only to slip…and spill it all over the place, including on himself. To add a comical effect to the catastrophe, he whacked his head against the sink pretty good before going down.

"Are you o…" Kakuzu stopped speaking as he saw Hidan….on the floor…covered in ice-cream (his head was bleeding to, but Kakuzu is a sadist- as we all know- so it only added to it).

Hidan looked up at Kakuzu with one eye closed, ice-cream dripping over it "Oops"

Kakuzu extended a hand down to the albino, who took it with his uninjured hand, only to have it slip, sending him splashing to the floor…then he realized what kind of scene he was making and turned beet-root-red (an uncommon color for him). "I…err… FUCK" he shouted randomly.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and began to chuckle "You're one strange kid" he finally succeeded on getting Hidan to his feet.

"What's wrong, un?! I thought I heard a bang…" Deidara slid into the room, slipping on the ice-cream "AHG" he landed hard on his butt, sliding about 3 feet on the tile.

Hidan started to laugh "Haha, blondie!" he pointed.

"You're covered in it, un!" Deidara argued that Hidan's predicament was much worse.

"Well La-di-da, at least I didn't fall on my fuckin' ass!"

"By the looks of it, you fell on your head, un!" it was true; Hidan's head was bleeding.

"Huh?" Hidan's hand shot up to his head. Upon feeling the blood he laughed "So I did". He exited the room "I'm gonna go take a shower"

"Hurry up, I want one too" Deidara called in return. Kakuzu sighed and rested his face in his hands. Deidara suddenly popped up next to him.

"A double facepalm is never a good sign" the blonde said sincerely, making Kakuzu laugh. "So what's up?"

"You have your own problems with Sasori and all, you don't need to hear mine"

"I want to know what happened to make Hidan shove his hand in the garbage disposal, un!" Deidara pouted.

"Fine…" Kakuzu gave in.

i_ ..:::: At Forest Hollow Preparatory School—8:00 AM—Dorm Room 920 ::::.. /i_

Itachi still sat curled up on his bed. He had skipped class for days now. Days of solitary…what good was mangekyou without someone to show it off to? Where was Sasuke…oh yeah, still in middle school…What about Deidara? Deidara hated him…Why did Deidara hat him? Oh yeah, he killed his sister…hahaha but it was never proven…Where was Mom and Dad? Oh…wait, six feet under, right…that was never proven either…What about Tobi? Tobi was there this morning… "Tobi?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Itachi-San?" Tobi replied.

"Yeah"

"Itachi hasn't talked in 3 days. Tobi is happy. Tobi thought Itachi-San was dead!" Tobi promptly glomped Itachi "Itachi-San?"

"What, Tobi?"

"Where's the headmaster, Itachi said he'd be back by now"

"Itachi lied. The headmaster has left for good. Now go take a shower. We're going back to class tomorrow" he demanded.

"Okay! Tobi is a good boy, Tobi obeys his cousin…" the freshman scurried off to do as he was told. A loud bang interrupted Itachi's slowly crazier thoughts as the door was thrown open.

"Itachi?" it was that damn Kisame.

"Oh, god, not you" Itachi moaned and flopped backwards onto his pillows.

"Yes me. Itachi, what's going on? Deidara seems to have forgotten, water under the bridge, but I haven't. Why did he say you killed his sister? What the hell is up with you being gone for days on end, and should I find it suspicious that you were the last one with Headmaster Griffin?" Kisame growled.

"Nothing much. He said that because I might have, I haven't been feeling well, and no. Not at all"

"Itachi…" Kisame sighed, "I know I barely know you, but I don't tell other people's secrets. I come with a confidentiality agreement, just like lawyers and doctors, okay? Maybe it'll help you feel better to get all of this off your chest" he spoke fast and awkwardly, but it certainly earned surprised look from Itachi.

"What…Kisame…?" Itachi stuttered, confused.

"You heard me. Just spill it" Kisame ordered.

"Well…" Itachi bit his lip for a long moment "Okay. It started around 3 years ago. Deidara and I were best friends; we had been since 3rd grade…He had this adorable little sister, her name was Dinah. She looked just like him; blonde hair, blue eyes, the whole deal. I loved her to pieces. That year, we were in 8th grade, and Dinah was in Kindergarten. Dei and I wanted to go out for the basketball team, so I had to get a physical done, you know? My doctor was always asking me mental questions because in 5th grade I had been cutting myself. I stopped that same year, but when my mom found the scars she told my doctor.

"So the day of my physical he was asking me questions as usual, but his face wasn't normal. He was looking over me all worriedly, it was freaking me out. I asked him what was up. He just called my mom in from the lobby and whispered some stuff to her. I was really getting scared. I heard something about Dysthymic Disorder. I asked what it was. The doctor explained it was a form of depression. But I had been feeling fine. Happy as could be- I didn't understand. So they took me to this little office down the street the next day. I had to miss basketball tryouts and I was pissed as hell… It turns out the office was one of those little clinic-things that diagnose things like ADD and depression. They took me to this really cheery room, which just made me angrier.

"The new therapist kept asking me questions. I ignored every one, hoping to be done sooner. I don't even know what I said, but I know I snapped. I threatened her and myself…and a lot of other people. I was just so mad. After that I was shipped off in a car with some guy I'd never seen before. I remember my mother crying…my father angry and my little brother…Sasuke, sweet little Sasuke just staring after me, a blank look on his face. He was only in 4th grade… So young….They never told me where we were going no matter how much I struggled and screamed. Deidara never made it to see me off" Itachi paused for a very long time.

"Itachi…?" Kisame (who was now sitting across from Itachi on the bed) reached out to put a hand on his arm, but Itachi slapped it away.

"I was never told where I was. I still don't know. It was a very quiet place…full of people in hospital gowns. I remember my first week there…then…nothing" a tight shiver ran through him. "I was there…for a year" Kisame's jaw dropped open just slightly, before he tried to speak.

"Itachi that's so hori-" Kisame exclaimed, but Itachi cut him off, now shaking slightly.

"I was so…not myself when I got out of there. I was disconnected from reality…They took me to see Dei about a week after I got home. I hadn't spoken once since they put me in that place…I was a mere shell of a human being. I had missed the entire 9th grade, and Deidara was so happy to see me all the same. He had me in a hug as soon as he could. Then…something happened…We were just eating dinner. The Iwas were asking questions…and then there was choking. I looked across the table, and there was little Dinah convulsing…They were so scared, and I just sat there staring. I mumbled 'Arsenic' for absolutely no reason, and they all started to stare at me… I don't even know where I'd even get arsenic…

"The next night I was lying in bed…and I blacked out. Then police sirens were blaring. I looked around when I woke up. There was blood everywhere. My Mom and Dad were on the floor, Sasuke was in the corner with the phone. Mom and Dad had been stabbed, my wrists were sliced wide open and Sasuke's head was bleeding…There was a knife in my hand, a knife in Mom, and Dad was" Itachi swallowed hard "Chopped into pieces across the floor. I was on my side, so I sat up. I was absolutely covered in blood… then I remember court. And I remember getting off scot-free, thinking I had done something all the same. Sasuke vouched for me about both cases, saying I couldn't have done it…But Kisame..?"

"Yeah?" Kisame replied, concern on his face.

"I think I did it"


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

i_ ..:::: At the Corkscrew Bar and Brewery- 3:10 am ::::.. /i_

Deidara downed some more tequila, ignoring the amazing amount of vertigo he had. Kakuzu band was playing again tonight, and the guy who had previously beaten the living shit out of Hidan was very surprised to see the two entering together. Deidara had only had a couple shots, not wanting to be raped by whoever decided to come his way. But man it was hell not being able to get Sasori out of his head.

Kakuzu came up as his band's number finished. "Hey Deidara" he sat next to him at the bar "You said you would tell me about Sasori after I told you about 'Dan". Deidara nodded and ordered two shots. When Kakuzu reached for one, Deidara slapped his hand away, gulping both down quickly.

"Yeah, un. Whattabout it" he wiped his mouth, hoping that now that Kakuzu was here he'd be safe drunk.

"Well go on then. Hidan's still home, he got locked in remember?"

"Oh, yeah" Deidara ordered one more before beginning.

i_ ..:::: At FHPS—6:14am—Dorm room 337 ::::.. /i_

The gates opened at 6:00 sharp, and Deidara and Kakuzu were in there and up to their room as soon as they did. Hidan was curled up under his sheets, still fast asleep. Kakuzu had the strange urge to pet him…hahaha…wow. Deidara was still absolutely wasted, so Kakuzu got him some water and told him to go to bed, and then took four ibuprophen (he had one serious headache from yesterday) before turning in himself.

i_ ..:::: At FHPS—9:00am—Dorm room 337 ::::.. /i_

"Kakuzu" Kakuzu felt someone gently tapping his arm. He groaned and rolled over, ignoring the whisper. "Kuzu, wake uuuup" another soft poke.

"Go the hell away" he muttered sleepily.

"But class starts in forty-five minutes" Hidan protested, poking him again.

"Uhg, seriously?" he complained before sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, and jumped when he saw Hidan sitting on the foot of his bed, fully dressed.

"Yeah"

"Great" Kakuzu stretched "I'm going to go take a shower, tell me when it's been 15 minutes, kay?" Kakuzu stood up and went into the bathroom. Hidan agreed and went to go cook breakfast.

Exactly 15 minutes later Hidan knocked on the door "It's been 15 minutes, Kakuzu". No reply came and Hidan knocked again. "Kakuzu?" he tried the knob, but it was locked. Weird… He waited another 5 minutes before knocking again "Kakuzu! It's been fucking 20 minutes, and you didn't answer at 15!" Hidan shouted, changing his tone. Still no reply. "Jashin-Damn it! Don't make me come in there!" he banged violently on the door.

"Hidan?" Deidara woke up at the noise.

"Oh, hi Dei. Do you know what the hell is up with Kakuzu? He said he was going to take a shower and to tell him when it was 15 minutes, and it's been like, fucking 23 minutes"

"Not a clue" Deidara sat up "but yell at him to hurry, the aspirin's in there and I have a killer hangover" as if to prove his point, he rubbed his forehead.

"Tell him yourself. Bastard apparently can't hear me" Hidan scowled.

"You're not worried?" Deidara looked slightly panicked.

"No, why?" Hidan cocked his head

"Well, he could have slipped and hit his head, or like, fallen out of the window, or hit the mirror, or overdosed!!!!" Deidara flung himself up and started banging hysterically on the door.

"Whatever. I'm going to Math" Hidan waved nonchalantly, a nagging voice in his head telling him to stay.

i_ ..:::: At FHPS—10:50 am—East Hall ::::.. /i_

Hidan came back after Remedial Math, first hour. The guilt of leaving, and the worry of what happened drove him to sprint down the hallways at a breakneck pace, hoping Kakuzu was okay. He skidded to a halt in front of his door. His hands were shaking so hard he couldn't even put the key into the lock.

At last, after many tries, he had the door open. He bolted in, only to find an empty dorm. "K-Kakuzu?" he called "Dei?" He went into the kitchen. There was a pastel blue note on the fridge door:

i Hidan,

Kakuzu was fine. Haha knew you'd come back. He just couldn't hear you over the shower radio. I'm skipping first hour to go check on Sasori. I guess the 'good' Deidara is gonna have a tainted record. So much for the two identities thing...

, Deidara./i

Hidan growled and crumpled up the note. He had worried for an hour for fucking nothing. Stupid freaking…rawr. He huffed one more time before exiting their dorm to go to Gym, where Deidara was already sitting in his spot on the bleachers. The blonde waved wildly and Hidan sat down next to him. "Didja get my note, un?" he teased.

"Yes..." Hidan gritted his teeth. He didn't like being easy to read.

"Attention, students" Coach Guy called, his star pupil (some freshman named Lee...) by his side as always "Today we will be doing..." him and lee were suddenly in extremely strange poses together "INTERPRETIVE DANCE!"

Hidan's jaw dropped and his hand shot up "I have an… uhhh…HEADACHE, I'm going to the nurse..." and he bolted, leaving Deidara to the class. He stopped sprinting once he was in the locker room, and quickly changed out of his clothes. He slowly walked down the halls to the nurse, and peeked in. Thank Jashin, no one's in here, he thought. He strolled in nonchalantly and sat down on a little chair in the corner. After one more peek around he pulled out some cigarettes and stuck one in his mouth. Just as he brought out the lighter, a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Are you really stupid enough to light that in here?" it was Sasori. The redhead was lying in a pale blue cot that matched the rest of the room, about 10 feet away.

"Yup" and he lit it up.

"Nice" Sasori sighed.

"So....you feeling any better? I mean you know with...yeah"

"Hm, well...I'm still lying down, so I would say not"

"Ah...Gotchya" Hidan took a particularly long drag "So...what happened anyway?"

"None of your damn business"

"Gotchya..." the boys sat in silence for a good 5 minutes before Hidan spoke again. "Would you tell Deidara if he asked you?"

"Maybe, maybe not… So why are you in here?"

"Interpretive dance in gym, I supposedly have a headache" Hidan chuckled lightly and flicked the ashes of the end of his cigarette.

"I would have done the same...Hey?"

"What?"

"Can I have one of those?"

"If you can come and get it"

"Ass hole"

"Never argued otherwise…So seriously what happened?"

"God, you're pushy… fine. I have this roommate and he-" Sasori was cut off by a grumbling blonde entering the room, his shirt pressed to his nose. He turned to the side and waved.

"Hi Dannaaaaa, Hi Dan, un!" he might have smiled; it was hard to tell with the shirt over his face.

"What happened to you?" Sasori cocked an eyebrow.

"We were dancing and some dumb bitch whacked me in the face, un…I have detention all this next week again, too"

"Why?" Hidan was trying not to laugh.

"I called her a dumb bitch, un" Deidara shrugged. It's not like he was going to go anyway…

"Young man! Put that cigarette OUT!" the nurse- some fat bitch named Bertha- scolded Hidan, rushing over to Deidara "Ohhh, what happened, miss?" she cooed, taking Deidara's hand from his face.

"Oh, I'm a boy, un! And some dumb…I mean this one girl whacked me in the face super hard!" Deidara corrected himself, not exactly wanting more detentions.

"OK sweetie, just tilt your head up for a bit…I'll go get you a clean shirt" and she scurried off.

"Bertha scares the living shit out of me" Hidan took another drag on his cigarette just to disobey her, and began coughing.

"You really should put that out, 'Dan, un. They're super bad for you" Deidara creased his brow.

"It's not like I'd feel any pain if I had lung cancer" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Just put it out. You may not care, but a lot of people would if you died, un" his gaze shifted over to Hidan, whose brow was now creased as well. Hidan's eyes flickered down. He dropped his cigarette and stomped on it, making Deidara smile.

i_ ..:::: At FHPS—3:50 pm—Dorm Room 337 ::::.. /i_

"Kakuzu, we're home, un!" Deidara called, unlocking the door.

"Mmh" Kakuzu grumbled from his bed, reading a book.

"HI!" Hidan jumped onto Kakuzu's bed, pushing the book downwards so that Kakuzu was looking at him.

"Hello, Hidan" Kakuzu sighed "Your mom called a couple minutes ago, said she had big news". Hidan instantly ran to the phone and began dialing. "Homesick much?" Kakuzu chuckled.

"Shut up you dumba- Hi mom! Yeah, I've been…okay…Sure…oh he's good too. Kakuzu- that's my…uhh 'roommate' –yes my fucking roommate! Anyways he said you had big news?" he paused for a long moment, and his face fell "Oh…okay…I have to go do…homework…yeah. Bye Mom" he slowly put the receiver down, and braced himself against the wall.

"Hidan, un?" Deidara walked over, putting hand on Hidan's shoulder.

"Big news is right" he muttered quietly.

"'Dan, what happened, un?" Deidara asked worriedly.

"Apparently my mom's getting remarried" Hidan ground his teeth together.

"But…isn't that a good thing?" Kakuzu piped up from the corner. Deidara and Hidan both gasped and whipped their heads around in unison.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Hidan roared "THIS IS THE WORST JASHIN-DAMNED NEWS I'VE HEARD ALL THIS YEAR!!!" he slammed his fist into the wall, Deidara quickly grabbing his wrist.

"'Dan, you could hurt yourself"

"SO WHAT" he yanked his arm back and punched the wall again. Deidara watched helplessly as Hidan ran out into the hall, slamming the door.

"What the hell was that episode about?" Kakuzu cocked an eyebrow.

"'Dan's biological Dad died around three years ago, un" Deidara sighed "Hidan was never the same…he just…stopped caring"

"Ouch. That seriously bites, how'd he die?" Kakuzu was interested now.

"Lung cancer, un…"

"Seriously? And he still smokes?"

"Yeah, un. He actually started when his dad died. I'm always telling him to quit, but he never does, un"

"I know how he feels" Kakuzu sighed "It's really hard to quit smoking; I've been trying since the sixth grade"

"Yeah, un. I've never tried it. It smells like shit, un. All of Hidan's stuff smells like it, and mine's starting to, un" he pouted, and then looked over to Kakuzu again "We should go get him. I don't know what he might do to piss off his mom, un"

"What do you mean by that?" Kakuzu asked.

"I mean that whenever Hidan's mom does something he really doesn't like, he does something completely drastic and horrible. This one time, she put his dog to sleep because it wouldn't stop biting everyone, and he dyed his hair blue for a year in fifth grade. Once she grounded him from everything for 6 months because he had been caught smoking behind the school, and he started cutting himself…and not for Jashin, un"

"Wow" Kakuzu muttered "So this will just set him off, huh?"

"I have no idea what he'll do, un" Deidara nodded and stood up.

i_ ..:::: At FHPS—4:17 pm—the roof ::::.. /i_

Hidan sprinted all the way up, hitting a couple of other sophomores along the way. The tears that had been welling up finally spilled over as he leaned against the wall. iMy mom just couldn't do that…if she did, I'd never go home! I'd stay with Deidara, or maybe at school…I could always just run away too…I need to figure out what to do to make her not get remarried…. I already cut myself…dying my hair was wayyy too juvenile and not drastic enough/i… His eyes widened. That was perfect.

His hair blew out of its style as he stepped over to the edge of the roof. A bang echoed behind him as Deidara and Kakuzu caught up with him. Dei would know he was going to do something… "Hidan NO!" Deidara shouted and ran forward.

Hidan simply smirked and waved…and stepped over the edge of the four-story school building.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

i_ ..:::: At FHPS—4:17 pm—the roof ::::.. /i_

Deidara was frozen. "Did…that just happen?" Kakuzu stood next to him for a mere moment before sprinting to the edge "ibHidan?!/b/i" he screamed down "Shit, we're too far up…I can't see him!"

"Wha…" Deidara muttered.

"DEIDARA! Wake iup/i, we've gotta go get him! Where is he…where iis/i he?!" Kakuzu's eyes scanned the ground.

"Perhaps where the crowd is forming…" a voice practically whispered to Kakuzu. He whipped around, only to see Itachi.

"What the fuck do you want?!" he spat.

"Perhaps you should worry less about that than about your friend. Jumping from a roof…I'd be surprised if he lived" Itachi frowned. Kakuzu growled and sprinted off, grabbing Deidara's wrist to drag him away. A flight of stairs, turn, sprint down another flight…turn, one last flight aaand…

"OUT OF THE WAY" Kakuzu dashed out the door, pushing people out of his path. He skidded out the front door, and turned into the courtyard Hidan jumped down into. Sure enough, when they got there Hidan was lying on the ground, bleeding from…well…everywhere really.

"'Dan…" Deidara whispered almost silently "Hidan…" he kneeled down over him, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Hidan…can you hear me? It's Deidara, un…"

Kakuzu gently grabbed Deidara's hand "Don't shake him, you don't know where he's hurt. Hell, he doesn't even know" Kakuzu sighed, flipped open his cell phone, and dialed 911.

i_ ..:::: At FHPS—4:45 pm—the West Courtyard ::::.. /i_

The ambulance pulled up at last, taking him up into a stretcher. "Who's going to ride with him?" the medic asked. Kakuzu looked at Deidara, still staring down at Hidan with wide-eyes, then back at the medic.

"I think he should go…He's known him the longest" he patted Hidan's hand before he was lifted onto the truck. As the lights faded out into the distance he was instantly bombarded with questions. 'Who is that kid?', 'Do you know him?', 'What happened?', 'Did he jump?', 'Was he pushed?'

"OKAY KIDS! Break it up, leave him alone!" Konan came to the rescue, Pein trailing along behind her as usual. "Hey Kakuzu" she wrapped him in a tight hug "iI'm sooo sorry/i" she whispered.

"Why? He's just my roommate" Kakuzu muttered. Konan leaned back from the hug and gave him a very skeptical look that screamed; 'You know you like him, you asshole'. Kakuzu chuckled and hugged her back for a split second. "You know me too well".

"And I have for years" she smiled and sighed, trading Kakuzu's hug for holding Pein's hand. Pein scowled for no reason at Kakuzu and walked off with Konan.

i_ ..:::: On North Huron Street —4:58 pm—In the city ::::.. /i_

The ambulance continued out of the school on Dot Street, turned right onto Mackinaw Avenue, turned again onto N main Street, and finally turned right into the Cheboygan Memorial Hospital. They rushed Hidan away, Deidara trying to keep up with them to the room. He was scolded to stay behind in the waiting room, so he sat down on a small brown chair, and folded his hand timidly in his lap, trying not to let the doctors see them.

A little girl of about six was sitting next to him. He looked down at her, and wished he hadn't. She looked A LOT like Dinah… "Hi" she waved at him, her doll clutched in her other hand. He simply nodded, thinking that if he opened his mouth he'd throw up. He didn't like hospitals one bit…Dinah died in a hospital, and now Hidan was going to die in a hospital… "What's your name? Do you like my dolly?"

"I'm Deidara u-un, and yes I do. What's your name?" he couldn't ignore her anymore.

"I'm Dakota. I'm six! My daddy went in there" she pointed to the doors Hidan had just been rushed through. Deidara swallowed and nodded. "I like unicorns and faeries. Do you like faeries?"

"Sure, un" he wanted to go sit somewhere else iso/i badly…but he didn't want to offend the little girl. So he decided to stay and endure.

"Do you like Tinkerbelle?" Dakota asked, cocking her head to the side… like Dinah used to. He had just forgotten about Itachi and all that jazz, and now this?! He needed a drink…but he didn't want to leave Hidan, and he had no clue how to get to Old Mackinaw Road from here… he simply sighed.

"Yes I suppose I like Tinkerbelle, un"

"I DO TOO!!" she cheered, earning a few stares from the nurses. "Why are youuuu here?" she leaned towards him. He flinched.

"My friend…ifell/i off the roof…" he leaned away. A nurse clad in bright pink scrubs came up "Dakota, sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you to leave the other waiters alone?" he put a hand on his hip.

"I don't know, Kentttt" she sang, giggling.

Kent turned to Deidara "Sorry, miss. Her father's here all the time. He has cancer, so he has frequent seizures. She's had a bit too much Kool-Ade today it seems" Kent laughed and grabbed Dakota's hand.

"Oh, I'm a boy, un" Deidara flipped his hair nervously.

"Oops, sorry sir! I should have known; no boobs!" Kent walked away with Dakota, leaving Deidara to fret over Hidan.

i_ ..:::: At Cheboygan Memorial Hospital—6:00 pm—The Waiting Room ::::.. /i_

Kakuzu entered through the automatic doors, instantly spotting Deidara curled up on a sofa. He waved, but Deidara's eyes just flickered up and back down. "Any news yet?" Kakuzu asked quietly, sitting when Deidara moved his legs. Deidara just shook his head and stretched his legs back out over Kakuzu's lap. He would've generally minded, but not now.

i_ ..:::: At Cheboygan Memorial Hospital—7:05 pm—The Waiting Room ::::.. /i_

"It can't be taking this long, un" Deidara muttered. Kakuzu nodded, flipping through a People Magazine. "What if-" Deidara was sharply cut off by Kakuzu.

"No, Deidara. Just no"

i_ ..:::: At Cheboygan Memorial Hospital—7:57 pm—The Waiting Room ::::.. /i_

A physician came out of the back, wiping blood off his hands. The sight made Deidara cringe and sit up, but Kakuzu just ignored it. The doctor slowly walked over to them and they prepared their gunshot poses. "He'll be okay" they sighed in relief "But we need to know what happened" the poses were back.

"Well, un" Deidara began, shaking.

"You see Doctor…" he looked at the nametag "Crockett…We were just hanging out up on the roof, and we were just pushing each other around, yeah? Well he was laughing and tripped, then he just" Kakuzu paused for effect "fell…"

Doctor Crockett seemed to believe them "And another little question…he doesn't seem to be in any pain whatsoever, in fact he's cussed us out every time we've come near him. Can you explain that, I mean he fell off a four story building, split his head open, broke his leg and his arm, and a few ribs…" Deidara started to turn green and he stopped.

"Well, he has CIPA, he can't feel any pain" Kakuzu explained.

"Oh, my! That's certainly rare" the doctor looked pleased to have such a patient, but continued on "Okay then, where does he live? Given that he goes to boarding school it must be somewhere else."

"He lives in Saginaw with his mom and sister, un" Deidara finally spoke up, seeing as Kakuzu had no idea where Hidan lived "3335 Hemeter Road in the Township, un".

"Thank you, do you know his home number?"

"989…" Deidara continued on with Hidan's personal information Kakuzu zoned out and wondered when Hidan would be able to come back to school.

"Okay. I promise this is the last question. How old is he?" Dr. Crockett stopped scribbling on his notepad for a moment to look Deidara in the eyes.

"He's a sophomore, un"

"Years, please"

"He's fifteen, un"

"Thank you…" the doctor looked slightly concerned.

"What's up?" Kakuzu asked at seeing the look.

"It's just…he's already sixteen, what a shame"

"What's a shame, un?!" Deidara was starting to freak out iagain/i.

"People with Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis generally only live to around 25" and he walked away, leaving Deidara and Kakuzu to wallow in the heaviness of his statement.

Around 15 minutes later a nurse came out of where DR. Crockett had gone in and told them they could go see Hidan. They timidly stepped into his room, Kakuzu in the lead. Hidan was in the middle of cussing out a nurse with a needle. "I DON'T FUCKING iNEED/i…" he turned his head when the door opened "Hi guys!" he waved happily. They both shot him their worst looks. "Nice to fucking see you bastards too" Hidan snorted. He had bandages wrapped around the top of his head, blood soaking through them already. Two casts; one on his left arm and one on his right leg, and there were probably some bandages around his middle. They could've almost laughed at the restraints around his uninjured limbs if the situation was lighter.

The nurse left in a huff, leaving them all alone. Deidara walked up to Hidan's bedside sullenly "How are you feeling, 'Dan, un?"

"Like a million fucking bucks" he smiled widely.

"That's good" Deidara sighed and smiled, but his hands were shaking "Hidan, un" Deidara's lip trembled.

"Yeah, Dei?" Hidan cocked his head.

"b YOU WENT TOO FUCKING FAR YOU ASSHOLE/b" Deidara slapped him as hard as he could across the face, earning a shocked look from Kakuzu and Hidan alike.

"Wha…?" Hidan muttered, surprised that Deidara- who was like his brother- had really just slapped him.


	14. READ BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE

THE STORY IS BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!!!!

BUT!!!~

My writing has really improved so I'll be re-writing it with a SLIGHTLY edited plot and grammar/ flow remedies. Because honestly you guys, it sucked! So keep watching me as it goes on (you WILL want to reread it). Just keep watching my account to see when the first edited chapters are up!

Please comment if you plan on reading it!


End file.
